We are a fAmily
by VivianDarkbloomFlower
Summary: Melissa gives birth to Taylor, a baby with a cleft lip, and dies in childbirth. She leaves her baby in the care of Spencer, and when she refuses to give her parents custody, hey kick her out. Toby and the girls are there to support her, but what will -A do about it? SPOBY
1. Chapter 1

**PURE SPOBY! So, I am suffering from temporary writers block with Alex 2.0, so I am going to write a new story. I will finish Alex 2.0, but it will resume in a few months. I'm really sorry if anybody was expecting an update, but if I'm going to write something, I need to be able to write it to the best of my ability. For now, Enjoy!**

 **P.S. In this story, Toby is not –A and never will be. –A will not make an immediate appearance.**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

I wait outside the delivery room, praying that everything's going to plan. A month ago, the Doctors noticed that there was a problem with the pregnancy. Melissa's heartbeat was too weak, and there's a chance she might not survive labour. Ian has been dead for three months, and she hasn't taken it well. She refused to sleep or eat unless I made her. She stayed in the same clothes for days until I forced her to shower and change. Mom and Dad, of course, didn't help me. They only spoke to her when she had good days, and they refused to even look at me. When she had bad days, they were nowhere to be found.

The doctor walks up to us. "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Hastings?" she asks. They nod. "I'm sorry, but there was a complication." My parents don't respond, but I start to sob. My father silences me with a look. "So, the baby is dead? I suppose you would like us to arrange a funeral for it? Well, I don't see why we should waste the money. It's just a baby." My mother nods along. The doctor looks between them, confused. "Sir, I'm sorry, the baby is fine. A little small, but other than that, perfectly healthy." She tells Mom. Dad starts laughing. "Then what is the fuss all about?" Dad asks. Wait a minute… If the baby is fine, then… I look up, and start to cry again. "Melissa is dead, isn't she?" I ask. The doctor nods. Now my parent react.

Xxx

3 days later, we sit in a courtroom. I thought I'd seen the end of this when Mona went to trial and was sent to Radley, but no.

"Thank you all for coming to the reading of the last will and testament of Melissa Angela Hastings."

I already know how this is going to go. Her house, Mom and Dad. Her Money, our Nana. Her clothes, Charity for single moms. Everything else, Mom and Dad again. I'm right. Until it's almost over, and we're about to find out who she left Taylor in the care of. My guess: Mom and Dad.

"Her daughter was previously left to the care of Mr and Mrs Hastings, but,"

But. I look up, as do Mom and Dad.

"To quote her, 'In Light of… Recent events, I realise that the only one suitable to leave my child to is my little sister, Spencer.'"

I clap my hand over my mouth. All eyes are on me. Mom and Dad look furious. Melissa's lawyer awkwardly continues speaking.

"All legal parental rights are in said Hastings's name." Mom and Dad stand up, and utter cries of protest.

"Of course, Ms Hastings is still a minor, so the final decision will be left to her." Mom and Dad sit down again, smug expressions on their faces. "Ms. Hastings, please step forward." I stand up on shaky legs. In front of me are two sheets of paper. I read both of them, trying to ignore the deadly silence in the courtroom. One sheet agrees to accept parental rights towards Taylor. The other installs them towards Mom and Dad. Which do I sign?

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Melissa sits in her room, with peach walls patterned with pink flowers. I've just managed to get her to eat a tub of cookie Dough Ice cream. It's all she'll eat. "Spence…" she starts. I look up at her, giving a small smile._

" _If I die in two weeks… I did something. That affects you, and I'm sorry, and I love you. But I didn't have a choice. I've been horrible to you all my life, but you're still here, looking after me when I need it. That's why I know you can do what I need you to do, if the time comes. Please, do the right thing."_

 _I look at her, confused. "Mel, I get why you were horrible to me. Living here… isn't the easiest. For anybody. And I wasn't the greatest to you either. And… I don't know what you're talking about, but I promise I'll try and do what I think is right." Melissa grabs my hand._

" _I have to apologise to you. I've been so blind. First, I believed Wren when he lied about you, because he kissed you, not the other way around, then I believed Ian, and let him harass you and nearly kill you without me knowing. I should have been there. And then, I let Mona stalk and threaten you. If I'd just payed attention, I could have stopped Mona before it got out of hand."_

 _I pull her into a hug. "Melissa, none of this is your fault. You couldn't control that Wren and Ian had a thing for younger girls, and as for the whole thing with Mona… If me and the girls hadn't let Alison tease her in the first place, she wouldn't have even had a problem at all." Melissa sobs into my shoulder. "I love you, Spence." She whispers. I rub her back. "I love you too, Melissa." I murmur, but Melissa has already fallen asleep._

I blink, and look around me. My parents, glaring at me, trying to force me to hand over the rights without speaking. I can't let them raise Taylor. They'll try and make her into a mini Melissa, and I've been there. It ruined my childhood. I won't let them do that to her. But the other choice is the foster system. And who knows if she'll get adopted or not. If not, she'll have years of pain and the feeling of abandonment, and she deserves to know what love of a family feels like.

I take a deep breath, sign one of the papers, and walk back to my seat.

"Ms Hastings accepts parental rights bestowed by her sister. In doing so, she agrees to raise this child as her own. Do you agree, Ms Hastings?" I nod. "Answer Verbally." Says the lawyer.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

My parents turn to give me a death stare. The lawyer steps down, and people start to file out. The lawyer comes up to me. "Ms Hastings, I understand this is hard, but there are certain things that need to be addressed about the child that your sister never got the chance to confirm. You are aware the child has a cleft lip? The surgery has already been done to her mouth, but for the first year, she required extra care." I nod.

"We should get to the hospital. There are some things we need you to fill in. For example, the child does not have a name." Melissa only told me, but she wanted to name her Taylor. Mom and Dad begin follow the Lawyer, but he stops them. "I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Hastings, but only the legal parent of the child is legally allowed to participate. The legal parent is now Spencer. I assume you have your own transport?" They nod curtly, and leave.

Xxx

At the hospital, I'm taken to a room where a doctor is holding Taylor, waiting for out arrival. She sees the lawyer and smiles. "Just in time. The results of the surgery have just come in. It went well, but she needs a special bottle to drink from that's soft on her lips. Where are the legal guardians?" The Lawyer gestures to me. "This is Ms Hastings. I'm sorry, but I'm meeting a client in Philly, so I have to leave." I nod, and he walks out of the door.

"So, Ms Hastings, I am Doctor Meade, The child's doctor, and you'll be seeing a lot of me. But please, call me Amanda." I nod. "Thanks. And call me Spencer." I smile at her. "Now, I'm pretty sure you've probably been told that she doesn't have a name?" Amanda asks. I nod. "As the legal guardian, it's your choice what she should be called." She hands me another piece of paper and a pen. There's space to write the full name and surname, as well as room for me to sign. I take the pen, and write,

 _Taylor Melissa Katrina Alison Hastings_

Then I sign the papers. "Melissa told me she wanted to name her Taylor, and she should remember her mom. Katrina was Melissa's best friend, who died of cancer in senior year. Alison is… was my best friend. You've heard of Alison DiLaurentis?" I ask, and Amanda's eyes go wide. "Oh my god, you're one of the girls who was stalked. I'm so sorry, that was so unprofessional!" She looks extremely embarrassed, but I laugh. "It's okay, I'm used to it." "Do you want to hold her?" asks Amanda. I nod.

Amanda hands me Taylor, and I stroke her face. She looks exactly like Melissa. You could never tell that she was Ian's. Her cleft lip is stitched up, and I know from AP Biology that they will come off in half a year, just to be cautious. Her hair s slightly wavy, and a small tuft sticks up. I try to smooth it back, but it doesn't work. I remember from Melissa's baby pictures that she had a similar situation with her hair until she was three.

A tear escapes my eyes, and I use my free hand to wipe it away. Taylor grabs a piece of my hair with her tiny hand, and I shakily laugh.

After that, she's weighed, I'm taught how to feed her because of her mouth, and Amanda explains that I'll have to take her in once a week to check her stiches. After three months, it will become once a fortnight. I nod, and she tells me that since everything looks okay, she's probably ready to go home. I nod, and take her in my arms again. She's fallen asleep, and I realise I don't have a carrier. "Um, I just signed the papers making me her parent, and I don't really have a carrier…" Amanda laughs. "Just carry her in your arms for now, and buy a carrier later. Now, we do give our car seats for new-borns in this kind of situation, so follow me."

Xxx

I arrive home, and take Taylor out of the car. I carry her into the house, hoping to avoid my parents. No such luck.

"What the hell were you thinking?" My mother's voice rings through the room, waking Taylor up. She starts to cry, and I sit on the couch, trying to calm her down. My mother notices, but doesn't lower her voice. My father joins in.

"Melissa was all over the place. If she was in her right state of mind, she would want us to take care of Cynthia." He tells me. "Who is Cynthia?" I ask. Mom looks at me. "The baby's name is Cynthia. Your father and I have decided. Cynthia Veronica Hastings." I roll my eyes. "The baby's name is Taylor Melissa Katrina Alison Hastings. Melissa always wanted to call the baby Taylor." My father's face goes red. "You're lying. You actually have the audacity to take our baby from us, name them after a _pop star_ , and then try and pass it off as Melissa's idea all along!" Taylor starts crying louder, her cries turning to wails. "It's okay Cynthia. Spencer may be your legal guardian, but she's grounded, and we're going to make her sign papers to give you back to us." Mom coos. She starts to cry even louder, and mom and dad cover their ears. I rub her back. "Taylor, we're going upstairs now, to get away from all the crazy. Then we're leaving." I tell her. She stops crying, but quickly falls asleep.

"What's wrong with her face?" mom asks. I glare up at her. "She has a cleft lip." I explain. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Spencer. I'm just curious as to what is wrong with your sister so that I'm informed when you sign these." I stare at her, incredulous. "Firstly, she is not my sister, she is my niece and adopted daughter. Secondly, I'm not signing anything. And before you think of forgery, I already signed papers at the hospital, saying that if I sign anything you give me, to ignore it, because you would try to coerce me. Those papers have already been sent to a lawyer, and pre-date these, so they will hold up in court. Thirdly, you can stop calling Taylor _Cynthia_ because I already registered her name at the hospital."

Dad bangs the wall with his fists. "Do you realise what you've done? Now Cynthia can't even be our daughter because of you. We went from two, to one, to two, to no daughters. As far as I'm concerned, you're no longer a Hastings. You have one hour to get your things and leave. And we're pulling you out of Rosewood high." He yells. "Fine by me. I stopped off and applied for early graduation on the way here, and transferred the money in my trust and other accounts into a private account that you can't touch, so enjoy your lives. Don't expect to see either of us again. And her name is _Taylor_ "

I storm upstairs, leaving them with shocked looks on their faces. They raised me to think of everything, but I guess they raised me too well. Not. I pack my clothes in a huge suitcase, making sure I have everything I need. I head to Melissa's room, Taylor in my arms, and pull open the storage doors where she kept some stuff she said she bought online for Taylor. I grab the soft cushy baby carrier I see, and tuck Taylor into it. She giggles, then winces as it pulls on her stiches. "Shh. It's okay baby girl. We're just going to see my friends." I stroke her face again. I grab a duffel, and stuff all the baby clothes, pillow, quilts, everything Taylor needs in, leaving the pink baby bottle, and replacing it with the ones from the hospital. As a last thought, I take out the golden locket Melissa always wore, and place it in, zipping the bag up. It has a picture of her at high school graduation, and a lock of her hair nestled inside. Taylor can wear it when she's older.

I'm in the car driving to Hanna's house with 30 minutes to spare, Taylor asleep in her car seat. My phone buzzes, and I pull over. "What do you want, mom?" I ask.

 **(A.N. Spencer=Normal, Veronica=Bold)**

 **Come back with our daughter. Cynthia deserves parents who can take care of her.** _ **You**_ **clearly can't.**

Mom, when I said you wouldn't be seeing us again, I meant it. We might run into each other on the street, but I will ignore you and walk away. You and Dad are nothing but bad news for Taylor.

 **Spencer, I wasn't asking! Give us our daughter, and get the hell out!**

She's not your daughter, she's Melissa's, and she's mine.

 **We love her, unlike you, ungrateful brat!**

If you loved her, you would have cared if she died of not. I heard you at the hospital. You wouldn't even give her a _funeral_. So I'm only going to say this once. Stay the hell away from my family, and I'll stay away from yours. Goodbye, Mother.

I hang up before she can respond, and block both her and dad's numbers. I look at Taylor, who is still asleep, and drive again. I stop at Hanna's house. I pick up Taylor, and ring the bell. Mrs. Marin answers the door. "Hi, Spencer! With… a baby… I'm guessing you want to talk to Hanna. Is this Melissa's daughter?" I nod. Taylor chooses that moment to wake up and look up at Mrs. Marin. "Oh, a cleft lip! Poor thing! She's darling, though. Pass on my praise to Melissa?" she asks. "Um… Melissa. She didn't survive labour. I'm here to talk to Hanna because Melissa left Taylor in my care and I agreed to the rights." **(A.N. I have no idea if this is how it works in real life, but please just go with it…)**

"Spencer… I'm so sorry. But I completely understand. I wouldn't want Taylor raised by your parents either." I nod. "Actually, I'm here for two reasons. One involves you. I need a place to stay, and I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. It's for a week, until Toby gets back from his building job. Then I'm going to ask him, and if not, I'll apply for a flat of my own." She nods. "Of course you can stay here. I still have Hanna's crib, and to be honest, I miss having a baby in the house." She tells me. "Thankyou!" I hug her, Taylor between us. "Do you want to hold your great niece?" I ask. She nods, sitting on the couch. "I, um, also wanted to ask Hanna if she wants to be godmother. Is that okay?" I awkwardly ask. Ashley bounces in her seat. "I think it's up to Hanna, but thank you! What's her name?" I breathe in. "Taylor Melissa Katrina Alison Hastings." Ashley smiles at me. "Hanna told me about Katrina. I'm sure they'd all be honoured."

"Spencer? What are you doing in my house and why do you have your sister's baby?" Hanna asks, walking in. "My cue to leave." Ashley hands me Taylor. "Hanna, be nice." Ashley mutters. Hanna walks to the counter. "Coffee?" She asks. I give her a look. "Is that even a question?" Han laughs and gets out two pink cups.

"So, back to my earlier question…" She says, handing me my drink. I take a deep sip. "So, basically, this is Taylor. She's Melissa's daughter. Melissa died in labour, and left her to me. My parents wanted rights, but I refused, so they kicked me out, and my mom said I could stay here for the week. I also came to ask you if you wanted to me godmother." Hanna's eyes go wide. "So, you, like, have a kid now?" she asks. I nod. She wraps her arms around me. "Of course I'll be godmother. But Aria might be a little jelly." She tells me. I laugh. "I love my daily dose of Sparia, but I also need Spanna." I tell her. She beams. "Wait, but what about Em?" I rack my brains. "Spemily." I decide. Hanna laughs.

"What's her full name?" Han asks. I grin wider. "Taylor Melissa Katrina Alison Hastings." A tear escapes Hanna's eyes. "It's beautiful. Ali would be proud." She tells me. I grin back. Can we go tell Aria and Emily?" she asks. I nod. "Yay!" she squeals. "Mom, were going out!" Hanna calls. "No shoplifting!" Ashley calls back. "Are you ever gonna let that go?" asks Hanna. "Probably not! Now have fun. I know you won't steal today because Spencer's responsible. You're harder to look after then Taylor." Ashley laughs. "Goodbye, Mom!" Hanna calls out.

Xxx

"Emily! Get down here right now!" Hanna calls. "Mom, who let Hanna in the house?" Em calls, walking down the stairs. Pam pokes her head through the door. Hanna is standing there tapping her foot. "Me. You need to go have fun for once." She tells Em. "We're gonna get Ar, then go Baby shopping!" Hanna shouts. Smooth, Hanna, Real smooth. "I'll explain in the car. Let's go." I tell Em. "Bye, Emmy!"

Xxx

"Spannily in the house!" Hanna shouts when she sees Aria. "SPARIA!" Aria shouts playfully. "Spanna is real! I'm godmother, not you!" Hanna counters. "Sparia is better! Right Spence?" Aria asks. I shrug. "Can we be Spannia?" I ask. We all burst out laughing. "Bye the way, you're both wrong. Spemily is the best." Em says. "SPANNIA!" Hanna and Aria both shout. "I've created monsters." I mutter. "Aaw, Spence, we love you too." Hanna says. "Wait, what do you mean Godmother?" Aria asks. I explain everything. "But Hanna is godmother?" she asks. I roll my eyes. "Come on, Tiny. We're going baby shopping." I explain.

"No, no, _no_!" Hanna moans. "Not the red dress, the pink and blue one." "We can get both!" Aria exclaims. "I like the green lace top." I murmur. Taylor plays with Emily's hair. A smell invades the room. "I think Taylor needs her diaper changed." I take Taylor from Em and stand up. "Can I help?" Em asks. I gawp at her. "You want to scoop poop of a baby's butt?" I ask. Hanna and Aria giggle. "I don't want you to run into one of your parents on your own." Em explains. "I, won't be helping." I roll my eyes. "Nice to know you guys are devoted aunts." I mutter.

In the bathrooms, I peel off the offending diaper, throw it in the trash, apply some Diaper cream, replace it, and wash my hands. I take Taylor out of the bathroom. Em is waiting for me, and sniffs the air. "You did a good job." She tells me. "Em, it's a baby, not a hand grenade." She laughs.

When we get back, Aria and Hanna are waiting outside the store. They have 5 bags, each overflowing with Baby clothing. Aria take Taylor from my arms, and without warning, Hanna leaps onto my back and pulls out her infinity scarf, tying it around my eyes. "We have decided" Aria starts dramatically, "That for this trip, we choose everything Taylor gets, and we pay." Em starts to laugh. "I'm in." she says. "Yaaas! Team Harily!" she shouts, and the people give us dirty looks. "Guys, we are not seriously doing this." I say. "Yes we are!" they scream. This is going to be a long day.

A WEEK LATER.

I knock on the door of Toby's loft, Taylor in my arms. I knock, and hear his feet coming down the stairs. He opens the door, and his eyes widen when he sees Taylor. "Please hold your questions till the very end." I tell him. He nods.

"So, as you can see, Melissa had her baby. Her name is Taylor. But Melissa died in labour, and left me as Taylor's legal parent, so, what I'm trying to tell you, is that I have a daughter. I know it's not what you signed up for, so if you don't feel like this can work, I understand." My voice breaks at the end. He opens his arms to me. "Spence, we didn't come this far for me to ditch you because of something so major in your life. I love you, and I'm here for you and your daughter." I crawl into his arms and he holds me as I cry. He glances at Taylor. "Hey, she doesn't even look like Ian, so that's a blessing." I laugh.

"Why aren't your parents here with you?" he asks. "Um." Is all I reply with. He looks at me. "Spencer. What did they do?" he asks. "Um, they wanted the rights. And to name Taylor Cynthia. I said no, so they kicked me out." He kisses my forehead. "You can move in here. And Taylor." I look up at him, guilt washing over me. "That's kind of the other reason I'm here. I don't think I can do this on my own. And you can say no, and I'm being completely selfish, and… forget I said anything." I mutter. "Spencer, tell me what you are going to say before I have to take Taylor and tickle you till you speak. You know I will." He looks at me expectantly. "Um… I wondered if you wanted to be Taylor's legal father. I know, okay. I know. Stupid idea. You have a life, and I'm not going to ruin it." His eyes soften. "Where are the papers?" he asks. I look up at him, shocked. "What papers?" I ask. He groans. "Spencer Jill Hastings, I know that you brought papers, you are the definition of control freak. Give them to me so that I can sign them. You are not alone in this. You'll never be alone again." I reach out and take a manila envelope from my bag. He grabs a pen from his table. I hand him the Envelope, and he signs every page. "What now?" he asks. "Now we give this in, and its official." I tell him. "Then let's go." He says.

Xxx

"Toby, I need to show you something." I tell him. "What is it?" he asks. "Something I brought for Taylor. I want her to remember Melissa." I explain. "It's this locket she always wore. It has her hair, and a picture of her inside." I explain. He takes it in his hands. "It's beautiful. Could I make a box for it?" He asks. "Tobes, that's perfect." I exclaim. I'm holding Taylor, and he wraps his arms around us, kissing my forehead. "I love you, and you're going to be a great mom." I look up at him. "Toby, you signed the papers. Please don't think you need to handle this situation with kid gloves. I brought the papers to you because I was falling, and I wanted you to catch me. You're her parent too." He looks at me with gentle eyes. "Are you sure?" he asks. I nod. He smiles at me. "Then I love you both." He whispers in my ear.

Xxx

"So, let me get this straight. You flat out agreed to be the father, even though you've known about all this for around two hours?" Hanna asks Toby. He nods. "Wow. That's commitment. Caleb, take notes." We're in the brew, with Hanna and Caleb, Aria and Ezra, and Emily. Toby is holding Taylor, trying and failing to feed her a baby bottle. I laugh. "Tobes, you have to alternate between each side of her mouth so sucking doesn't become painful." He does as I tell him, and it gets easier by the minute.

The door to the brew opens, and in walks… Jenna. "Oh boy." Caleb mutters. Unfortunately, Jenna seems to hear him. She walks over, her stick tapping as she goes. "Caleb. Are you alone?" she asks. "Can I slap her again?" Hanna asks. Realisation dawns on her face. "You're all here, aren't you?" she says. "Yes, Jenna. We are" Aria tells her, trying and failing to sound polite. "Good. Toby, Mom and Dad want you to come home."

"They wanted me to come home last month, and the answer is still no." He tells her. Taylor fusses, and Toby hands her to me with a pleading look on his face. I nod, and start to burp her. Jenna catches on. "Melissa had her baby? And she let her sister take her out? She does know you're a murderer, right, Spencer?" Toby stands up, but I stop him. Let me handle this. She mouths. "Jenna, Melissa is dead." I tell her. Jenna smirks. "Oh, so you killed her too?" she asks. I grit my teeth. "Melissa died in childbirth. She left Taylor in my care." I explain. Jenna looks furious. "And you dragged Toby into your family's mess? You're even more pathetic then I thought. Forcing him to look after your niece just because you don't want to?" Toby walks over and stands in front of Jenna. "I offered. Taylor is legally my daughter, and if you have a problem with it, _leave_. No one wants you here anyway." Jenna looks horrified. "You adopted her kid? Why would you do that?" she asks incredulously. "Because I love her. And it's somebody she loves. Therefore I love it too. Now you heard me. Leave." He says again. She smirks. "Enjoy your freedom whilst you still can, Spencer. Did you really think you'd heard the last of it when Mona was locked up? Her release date is in 5 months. What then? And that's just assuming she's working alone. Goodbye, girls." She walks out, throwing something on the table before she leaves.

It's a newspaper article. On the front page, it says:

 **Alison DiLaurentis: Grave robbed of body.**

At that moment, our phones all go off simultaneously. We give each other wary looks, and open our texts, knowing what's in there. Toby wraps me and Taylor in his arms, as I read it out loud.

" **Mona played with dolls, I play with body parts.  
Game on, B****s.**

 **-A"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I haven't had much free time lately. As I write this, I probably won't be able to publish it immediately, so you'll probably be reading it a few days after it's been written. Also, I will always try and post a chapter, not just a note, because there's nothing as horrible as that feeling when you're excited about the new chapter, and then you realise it isn't actually a chapter. As always, if anybody has any suggestions, then please feel free to leave then, as I find constructive criticism really useful. Also, in this AU, Ian isn't dead, the police found him in the bell tower, barely alive. He was sentenced to life in Jail. I just want spoby to be rude to him. Lol. Thank you!**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

The others quickly pack up their stuff and leave. Me and Toby head up to the loft with Taylor, who has fallen asleep, unaware of the tension in the room. I head in, and Toby locks the door behinds us, something I know he hasn't felt the need to do in months. I sit on the couch, and Toby wraps a blanket around me, wordlessly handing me a bottle for Taylor. "Tobes, I'm so sor-"I'm interrupted by his lips on mine. "Don't even try to apologise, Spence. None of this is your fault." He tells me. I bury my head in his shoulder. "God, what did I do to deserve such a perfect boyfriend?" I ask. Toby laughs. "Spencer, I think you have the situation confused. That's my line."

He twirls a piece of hair around his finger, and I lean in. At that moment, Taylor wakes up and starts to cry. "And this is the moment where we remember I'm holding a baby." I mutter, giving her the bottle. He laughs. "And here I thought you were good at everything. I shoot him a look, and he holds his hands up in surrender. I giggle. Since I moved in with him, I've felt less and less like Spencer Hastings, and more just like Spencer. That's obviously a _really_ good thing.

But I'm counting down the days until –A finds a way to ruin it.

2 weeks later.

None of us have gotten anything from –A since the first text, but we're keeping our guard up. If the monster doesn't hurt, It's saving it's energy for a kill later. Lesson learned, courtesy of a certain physcho with the surname _vanderwaal_. Walk into Taylor's room, and take her out of the crib Toby finished a week ago. We've developed a schedule now.

On weekdays, I get up early, get dressed, feed Taylor, and go to school. Toby stays home to look after her, as he doesn't have work for another 6 months, and by that time I'll have enough credits to graduate early. We can live off of my trust fund until then. On week-ends, we look after Taylor together, and meet up with the girls and the guys. There's also been another… development. The physcho mentioned earlier? She's apparently doing a lot better, and left Radley for good two days ago. Nobody's heard from her, but she's due back in school today. I just hope she's really changed. Which she probably hasn't. Toby brings Taylor to lunch and meets me and everybody else every day. They spend the entire time teasing us and fawning over Taylor.

Right now, I walk up to the girls. They're standing outside waiting for me. "Okay, when has Spencer freaking Hastings ever got here later then us?" Hanna asks. I laugh. "Since Spencer freaking Hastings adopted her nice." Aria smiles. A car drives to the curb, and we all look up. Mona looks different. She's unhealthily thin, and her hair is shorter, but she's still clearly the same Mona we all know and love… to hate.

Leona kisses Mona's forehead, and pulls away, and Caleb joins us, glaring at Mona and kissing Hanna. "Guys, there's a time and a place." Emily mutters. Han looks at her, confused. "What Emily meant to say is that having a tongue war may be cute to us, but I don't feel comfortable with Mona watching." I explain. Hanna rolls her eyes, and reluctantly separates.

Samara, a girl Em is hanging out with **(A.N. Lol bye Paige.)** Jogs up, and sees Mona. "So that's the famous stalker, back from the nuthouse?" she asks. Em nods, and kisses her cheek. Samara was there when we got the text, and is pretty much fully briefed, but doesn't really understand how far -A can go.

Aria spots Ezra and scurries off, leaving me with the couples who can't keep their hands off each other. "Way to make a girl feel lonely." I mutter. Hanna looks at me. "You have a boyfriend and a kid." She laughs. I roll me eyes and grin at her. Mona walks into the building. I sigh. This is going to be fun. Not.

Xxx

Lunch comes and I see the Tan pickup truck pull over. I run to it, and Toby catches me, spinning me around in the air. I kiss him passionately, and he sets me on the ground. At this point, I'm giggling like crazy something a Hastings would never do in public. But I'm not a Hastings anymore. Toby lifts Taylor out of the truck, and Hanna screams, "Mine!" and snatches her before either of us can even bling. Typical Hanna. We sit on bench outside to eat, taking turns holding Taylor. She finally ends up on my lap, where she stays, smiling up at me. She's used to the pattern by now, and I absentmindedly stroke her wild tuft of hair. She's wearing a pink lacy dress with blue booties and socks. Her hair is already long for a new-born, reaching just under her ears.

Somebody taps my back, and I turn around, and freeze like a deer in headlights. This is _so_ not the right time. "Mom, Dad. Why are you here?" I ask, not bothering to be polite. "We knew you'd be here and we wanted to see Cynthia. Give her to me." my dad says. Hanna laughs. "I really thought you were joking about the Cynthia thing. That has to be the ugliest name in existence." She giggles. I give her a small smile, and turn back to my parents. "Please leave. I'm not letting you anywhere near Taylor. Come back again and I will give you a restraining order. I mean it. And for the last time, her name is Taylor." I tell them. Mom rolls her eyes. "Spencer, stop being so childish. If you're going to be her mother legally, you can let us be her parents unofficially. And the last thing she needs is a single mother fresh out of high school ruining her life." I glare at them, but before I can talk, Toby pipes in. "Okay, firstly, Spencer is doing great, and the only people who would ruin Taylor's life is you. Secondly, I signed papers too. I'm Taylors adoptive father now, so she won't be alone. And I think you should leave before I _make_ you leave." He gives them the kind of death stare that only he can pull off, and they leave, stalking off.

"God, could this day get _any_ worse?" Hanna asks. Taylor has fallen asleep. "I'm taking her to see Melissa's grave tomorrow." I say quietly. They give me sympathetic looks. Em, sitting on my other side, hugs me. "Team Spemily." She laughs. "SPANNIA!" Ar and Han scream. Emily makes a puke face. The arguing keeps going, but at least it's playful this time. Finally, Toby shuts it up with scream of, "Spoby!" And there is a beat of silence. "Yup, you can't really argue with that." Hanna says. "It _is_ pretty cute." Aria concedes. "Spoby is endgame!" Em screams. "Tobes, what have you done?" I look up at him in horror. Em, Ar, and Han jump up and run around the school, screaming "SPOBY!" at the top of their lungs. I face plant. God, my friends are crazy. But they're my sisters for life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Hopefully I will be able to update more often, as I got a new laptop! My old one had around two million viruses (Tip, If you want to watch something without Netflix, DO NOT USE 123MOVIES!) Lesson learned the hard way. Anyway, thankyou for reading, as always. And, in this story, Mona is good.**

 **-Vivian**

Mona's POV

I watch Emily, Aria and Hanna walk through the halls. Or maybe I should say run. Screaming about… Spoby? Is that a ship name for Spencer and Toby? I kind of like it. I'm glad they're still together, and I didn't completely ruin them. I'm not proud of that. My phone beeps, and I look at it.

 **Poor little Mona, stuck on repeat.  
Does this seam familiar to you?  
Almost like Ali never left.**

 **-A**

 **P.S, Little M, if you tell the girls or the police about this, it will only come back to haunt all 5 of you.**

I look up at them. Is –A back? I'm embarrassed to admit, but I don't remember sending the girls texts. But I was losing time. A lot of time, actually. But if I told them this, they wouldn't believe me. The doctors fixed it, though. I don't really know the details. I go to open my locker, and jump back. There's some kind of brain on the wall, along with a knife through it. And a message.

 **Takes one mad cow to know another.**

And so small, you probably wouldn't be able to see it if you weren't standing right there.

 **-A**

I take a deep breath, and a tear slips through my eye. I know wiping it would only call attention to the fact that I'm crying. The old me would rush to the bathroom, concerned about her mascara. But I don't wear make-up anymore. I don't like the idea of hiding behind a mask, as I did enough of that to last a lifetime as –A.

I pull out the knife, with the brain still attached, and throw it into the trash. I ignore the phone cameras clicking as picture after picture is taken. I manage to keep a straight face, and walk back to my locker, take a spare cloth from my fashion studies class, and wipe the message away. I take my stuff, head to the restroom to wash my hands, and continue the day as nothing happened. I know this will all go away eventually, but I just need to wait it out. Hopefully if the girls can forgive me, we can all be friends. I'd like that, but I'm not sure if they'd want to. I don't deserve friends, anyway.

Spencer's POV

"I don't know, guys, she looked genuinely sorry." Hanna says. Em nods, but Ar looks unsure. "Look, we all know Mona can pull of a great act, and whilst she may be sorry, we need to stay away until we can be sure she's changed." I sigh. We're sitting in the brew, Toby with Taylor on his lap, asleep. She sleeps a lot. Toby wraps his arm around me, and Hanna digs her chin into Caleb's neck. Em suddenly gets up. Samara looks at her. "Samara, can we talk for a second?" she asks. She nods, and they both leave together. I know where this is going, Em told the three of us this morning. Of course that means Toby, Caleb and Ezra know by association.

Emily's POV

I lead Samara to a corner store, where we sit down outside. "Samara, I'm so sorry, I don't know how to say this.. but I don't think we can date anymore." I tell her. She looks relieved. "Em, thank god! I thought you were going to say –A had done something! As for breaking up… well… I think I'm in love with somebody else. Her name's Natasha." She tells me. I grin and hug her. "I'm so sorry! Can we still be friends? You can say no if it's awkward." I tell her. She hugs me. "Of course I still want to be your friend! And as a friend, I still want to protect you from –A." She finishes. It's my turn to feel relieved.

I like Samara, I really do, but I'm still getting over Maya, and I don't think I'll ever be over Ali. I lead her back into the brew, and we explain what's going on. Everybody nods. We sit back down, and continue to talk.

Spencer's POV

"So, what are we going to do about this new –A?" Aria asks. I shake my head. "As much as I hate to say it, right now we just have to be guarded. All we know is that Jenna's as sketchy as ever and Mona's back. But that doesn't amount to much when we try and put it together. We should just wait till this –A lets something slip. And lock our doors." I sigh. Everybody looks uneasy. The door opens, and I look up, getting Déjà vu to when Jenna came in a few weeks ago. I start to feel queasy. "Guys." I say, and they follow my gaze.

Mona walks in, orders a Vanilla Latte, and spots us. She gives a small smile and a wave, which Hanna returns, but Caleb absentmindedly lowers it down before it can amount to much, too busy glaring at Mona to pay proper attention. Hanna rolls her eyes. She starts to walk towards us. _No. Don't you dare come over here. You've put us through enough already._ Mona doesn't seem to get the message, but then again, she was locked up from people for 6 months. She's probably still adjusting. "Hi. Can I sit with you guys?" she asks.

 **Flashback.**

" _I admire you, Spencer. That's why you get to decide how this ends. Tonight."  
I shrink back in fear. If Mona can pretend to be Hanna's friend and run her over, then she certainly isn't afraid of killing to get what she wants.  
"You can join the –A team, or you can disappear." I scoot so that I'm as far away from her as possible. "What do you mean, disappear?" I ask. She turns and smiles at me. Not a nice smile, the smile of somebody who is mentally ill. "Hanna's Mother doesn't have your fathers gun. I do." She tells me. My blood runs cold._

I open my eyes to find myself slumped in Toby's arms, Aria holding a wailing Taylor. I feel sticky, and there's a sheen of sweat of my forehead. "W-What happened?" I ask shakily. Toby rubs my back and glares at Mona. "Leave. Now." He says, open hostility in his voice. Everybody in the brew is staring, and whispers surround us. Mona looks hurt, but nods, picking up her drink, and practically running out of the door.

Mona's POV

When Spencer started shaking, I knew something was up, and so did Toby. He pulled her into his arms, and I touched her shoulder. Her body jerked violently away from me, and I took a step back. Toby held her to stop her from thrashing around, Aria taking the baby he was holding to stop her crying. Toby looked like he wanted to slap me. His fingers actually twitched. I wouldn't really blame him. The episode lasted for about two minutes, spencer crying and whimpering. "I think it's PTSD." I say quietly. Toby glares at me, still cradling Spencer in his arms. Her eyes slowly open, and she blinks a few times. "What happened?" she asks. Yup, definatly PTSD. He pushes her hair behind her ear. "Leave. Now." Wordlessly, I gather my things, being careful not to spill my coffee, and walk quickly away. I just wanted to see if they were okay with me being around them. How did this go so wrong?

My phone beeps, and my stomach drops.

 **Mona, Mona, when will you learn?  
Those four little liars just want you to burn.  
Thought you'd heard the last of me?  
Learn from your own mistakes, B****.**

 **-A**

I stuff my phone in my bag, and continue walking. I crash into somebody, and my coffee spills all over his shirt. "Omigod, I'm so sorry!" I say, my voice rising in pitch, but then I stop and stare. I'm looking into the eyes of Mike Montgomery. **(A.N. #MINA)**

Spencer's POV

I walk into the loft, and Toby locks the door behind us, Taylor in his arms. He sets her in her crib and helps me to the couch. I lean into him, and he kisses my forehead. "Spence, if Mona is going to trigger that kind of reaction, what are you going to do about school?" I look up at him. "The girls will keep her away from me. Don't worry." He thinks about it, and reluctantly nods. "What was it like, when you were… you know?" I gulp, not sure I can tell him about the flashback. "I just… um… it was… Toby, do you really want to know?" I ask. He nods. I sigh. "I was back in the car, with Mona." I whisper. He pulls me closer to him. "I'm never letting that happen to you again. He tells me." I'm about to answer, but the… _episode_ drained me both physically mentally, and I soon fall asleep in Toby's arms.

Toby's POV

Spencer falls asleep, and her head lolls on my shoulder. I gently lift her up, and carry her into the bedroom, laying he down and taking off her shoes. I tuck her in, and kiss her forehead. I get her a glass of water for when she wakes up, and wrap another quilt around her shoulders. I take Taylor out of her crib, and spend the rest of the day playing with my daughter. I know one think. I will not let this creep hurt my family. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you to anybody who read this! Seriously, you guys are the sweetest people on the planet!**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

I step out onto the sidewalk with Tobes and Taylor, leaving the Brew. The sun shines in every possible corner, and Taylor giggles as she plays with my hair. She accidentally yanks, and my hand flies back to where she unintentionally pulls. She laughs, not understanding what she did. I smile down at her. "Oh, you like that, don't you? Causing me pain?" I coo playfully. Toby chuckles.

I spot familiar dark blonde hair across the street, and call, "Jason! Over here!" he sees us and jogs over. "Hey, Spence, Hi Toby. Wait, care to explain why you're holding a baby?" he asks, confused. I gulp. He probably won't be too happy with my parents about this. And I don't need him ending up in jail for assault. With my luck, he'll probably have to share a room with Garrett and Ian.

"Um… This is Taylor, Melissa's biological daughter, but Mel kind of… died in labour, so she, um, she left me as her godmother, and Toby signed papers to be father." I explain. He looks shocked, to say the least. "oh. Um, Okay. Well, I cannot believe your parents agreed to that." He laughs. I shift Taylor so her head is on my shoulder. "See, that's the thing, Jase. They kind of didn't. They kicked me out and I'm living with Toby." I explain as fast as I can.

Now Jason just looks furious. He crosses his arms, a dark expression on his face. "So, let me get this straight. You were stalked and tortured by a psychopath, a person of interest in a murder of your best friend, but none of that matters when Melissa dies and leaves her baby to you? Instead of supporting you, the logical answer is to throw you out?" I nod. "J, It's fine. Seriously. I was going to move in with Tobes at the end of the year anyway. And I'm graduating soon, and I'm going to wait for my friends to graduate so that we can all move away together. This just puts our plan ahead of schedule. _Please_ , Jason, you're the only sibling I have left. Please don't do something that will make you end up in an orange jumpsuit."

He pauses for a second, then nods. His phone beeps, and for a second, I think, _Has –A gotten to him?_ But he sighs and texts back. "Your parents wanted to meet me for lunch, so your father could talk to me about lawyer stuff. I told them I've just ran into you, and any deals we may have had are off, and they can go to hell for all I care. In those exact words. Can I hold her?" he asks. I pass her over, and she immediately tugs his ear. He laughs. "she's adorable." He says. And, just like that, she has him wrapped around her little finger, just like she does me, Toby, and everybody else.

His phone beeps, and doesn't stop there. He sighs. "Apparently Peter got my message. He has this case on petty theft, and he hasn't lost one in 7 years running. If he does, all his clients for the next year will find a new lawyer. He was counting on me backing him up, but the guy is obviously guilty anyway. He confessed to 5 different theft cases in the past year alone. I was considering dropping out anyway. I have to go. The DiLaurentis agency of law is almost as big as the Hastings. If you need a loan, feel free to call." He give Taylor back and jogs off, fully aware that me and Toby both have way too much pride to ask for that.

Xxx

"Toby, can you get that?" I ask when the doorbell rings. He nods, and opens it, as I'm still trying to get Taylor to eat, unsuccessfully. She has a slight fever, and won't eat anything successfully. The doctors said it was just flu, but if it progressed, bring her in. Toby steps back, Shocked. I pick Taylor up and walk to the door, to reveal Mr Cavanaugh, His wife, and Jenna. They glare at us like we're dirt on their shoes. Well, two of them glare. Jenna just looks smug.

"Toby, it's been months. Please give up this childish behaviour, come home, and go back to school. I will not have you ruin this family just because you're sulking about the fact we don't want you to go to carpentry college. You need to stay home and look after Jenna." Mr. Cavanaugh says. I gasp. "Sir, I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Toby loves carpentry. Are you seriously making him give up his dream for your brat of a step-daughter?" I ask incredulously, glaring at her. She smirks. "Don't look at me like that, Hastings." She scoffs.

Mrs. Cavanaugh crosses her arms in outrage. "Don't talk about her like that. You're the girl she said was one of Alison's posse. If you ask me, you deserved to be stalked. At least that Mona girl was actually nice to Jenna. Toby, pack up your things. _Now._ " She tells him. Mr. Cavanaugh nods. "Listen to your mother, son." Toby's takes a step back, and crosses his arms. "Firstly, That cow you married is _not my mom_. She never will be. Secondly, Janine, if you ever talk to Spencer like that again, I will break you, and secondly, I am not coming home. Ever. Get over it." He goes to slam the door, but Jenna's hand stops him halfway.

"What's Spencer Hastings ever given you, Toby? She was Alison's best friend! You're ruining your life for her! And her stupid little friends! Don't you see? They needed Alison to make them feel superior, and without her, they flounder around, with nobody to step on so that they can reach the top! Don't you _see_ that, Toby?" Toby glares at her, even though she can't see it. Wait.

 **Don't** _ **look**_ **at me like that?**

What the hell? Toby can tell from my face that something is up, because he squeezes my hand that isn't holding Taylor, tells Jenna, "What I _do_ see is that even when I move out you still have to try and find a way to control me, and I won't let that happen. Not anymore. Goodbye, Jenna." And he slams the door in her face.

"What's wrong?" he asks me. I put a finger to my lips and gesture to the door. We both listen until we hear angry footsteps retreat, and then he looks up at me. I take a deep breath. "She told me not to _look at her like that,_ Toby." I say. His face turns white, and he runs to the window. I follow him, to see Mr. Cavanaugh helping Jenna into the car. He turns to me. "I didn't give it a second thought, but this summer, Jenna had some operations. To see if she would be able to see if they tried removing them, but she told Dad and Janine that they didn't work. A few days later, I found some eye drops in the hallway, and they were used, but I thought they were just to ease the pain from the operation. Now I think about it, they _were_ different from the ones she got on prescription." He tells me.

I sit on the couch. "God, Jenna was scary enough blind. Imagine her with all 5 senses." I say. Toby sits down and wraps his arms around me. Taylor settles down and quickly falls asleep. "Spence, maybe she won't be so angry now that she can see. I mean, what's really changed?" I look up at him. "For one, she will be able to aim a gun." I mutter darkly. His grip on me tightens. "I won't let that happen." he tells me. "I know. But It's not me I'm worried about." I explain. He groans in exasperation. "What else is new?" he asks. I grin back.

Mona's POV

Mike. The guy I've had a crush on since pre-school. It's probably not healthy, and he probably hates me. I tortured his sister, and all. To my surprise, he offers me a ride home, even though I ruined his shirt. **(A.N. In this, Mona has an older brother, Aaron Vanderwaal.)** "Do you want to come in? Aaron probably wouldn't mind you borrowing one of his shirts, since I ruined yours." I say. He considers it for a minute. "Sure." He says, guardedly. I unlock the door, and Mike places his jacket on the hanger.

"Mona! There you are! And Mike Montgomery! Come in, kids!" Mom calls. I give him an awkward smile, which he returns. Mom is just pulling a batch of cookies from the oven. Peanut butter. The entire room smells of it. Aaron walks in, and hugs me tightly, stepping in between me and Mike. He's incredibly protective. I grin at him, grabbing a cookie and starting to nibble on it, even though it's still hot. I like them best that way. "Help yourself, kids!" Mom shouts. Mike takes one. "Thanks, Mrs. Vanderwaal." He says. She puts the rest of the cookies in a zip-lock bag, and turns to us. "Please, call me Leona." Mike nods. "Aaron, can you lend Mike a shirt? I kind of bumped into him, and the brown patch isn't for decoration. It's my vanilla latte." I explain.

He nods. "My room's on the third floor, just on the left. You can't miss it. Just take whatever." He shrugs. Mike thanks him, and heads upstairs. I finish my cookie, and excuse myself, getting a book and curling up on the couch. This day had certainly been _interesting_.

Mike's POV

Mrs. Vanderwaal comes into view as I leave the room. I give her a small smile, and am about to head out when she stops me. "Mike, can I talk to you for a second?" she asks. I nod. She takes me outside, and we sit on the bench. "Thank you, for bringing her home. What I'm about to tell you must not leave this porch. Got it?" I nod, confused. "Mona had… a multiple personality disorder. She was able to make a full recovery, but she doesn't remember anything about the time she spent torturing your sister and her friends. It's kind of like… there were two people living inside of her, but she didn't realise it until this other person took over. Imagine that. Now, when the doctors at Radley worked with her, they managed to eliminate this problem. Think of it a killing the other person inside of her." She tells me. Wait, so Mona tortured the girls, but she also… didn't?

I immediately feel sorry for her, and begin to understand how she was acting. All of last year when I saw her, she was mean, rude, and unapologetically cruel. Now… she seems like the kind of girl I could date. Wait! No, I didn't mean that. I just meant that she seemed nice. That's all I meant. I look at Leona. "Why are you telling me this? I'm Aria's brother." I say. She puts her head in her hands. "Recently, I feel like I have my daughter back, but she's… broken. I just want my baby whole again. And when I saw her with you… she looked happy. I've been trying to get her to be happy like that since she got back, but she only looked like the Mona before she met Alison when she was with you. Bubbly, funny, and continuously joyful.

I look at Leona. "That doesn't explain why you told me." I say. She looks up at me. "I just wondered if you could look out for her, at school, if you see her in public. Just in general. I know It's a lot to ask, but… I'm desperate." She murmurs. I look through the window, where Mona is reading, Aaron sitting next to her. I look back at Leona. "I can try." I tell her. She looks as if the weight of the world was just lifted off of her shoulders. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Mike!"

Spencer's POV

We all pile into a black car, Taylor in a black baby dress and shoes, me in a the same dress I wore to Ali's funeral. Toby next to me. it's a miracle the three of us, Hanna and Caleb, Aria and Ezra, Emily, Samara, and Jase can all fit, but somehow we manage. I dread seeing my parents again, but I can't miss my sisters funeral. The car takes off, and we ride in silence. It's open casket, so I get to see Mel one more time before she's gone forever. Taylor falls asleep, unsure of what's going on, but she can detect the atmosphere.

We all pile out of the car, and I look at the picture of her in the church, taken before she married Ian, when she had just got back from college. She had this huge cheesy grin on her face, and was wearing a peach shirt with frills and white pants. Typical Melissa. I step inside the church, and freeze. Her body is laid down on white silk, and she's wearing a blue dress. It also has frills, and her hair is down. It looks like she's sleeping. I walk over, Taylor in my arms, and move so she's as close to Melissa as is acceptable in this situation. "This is your other Mommy, Taylor." I whisper. "She loves you very much, and if she was here she would tell you to live a great life, and that she's so proud of you. Already. Can you wave?" I ask her. She looks at me, her signature Hastings brown eyes calm. I shift, and move so that I can make her hand wave for her. I then look at Taylor. "Your other Mommy had to go, but we can visit her every weekend. I promise." She keeps looking at me, not understanding what I'm saying, but accepting it all the same." I hold her close and go sit down, where Toby is waiting. I scan the crowd for my parents, but they're not here. I'm not really surprised. They always saw her as the golden child, but when she 'disappointed' them, they cut the cord. Just like they always do.

I lean into Toby, who kisses my forehead. People sit down, and the service starts.

"Melissa Angela Hastings was a good daughter, a kind friend, and a loving sister."  
 **She was all of those things, and more.**

Xxx

We all file out of the church for the burial, and head to the graveyard, where her coffin is already there. It's still open, and we get 30 minutes to say our last goodbyes. Toby takes Taylor whilst I walk to her casket.

"Oh, Melissa." I say, touching her cold hand. "You were supposed to live a long full life, and marry somebody who loves you. You were supposed to be the one to give Taylor siblings, not me. You were supposed to do something totally Melissa Hastings, like moving to London and have a big, flowery wedding, where Taylor could be flower girl. You weren't supposed to die before you'd lived. And now you're gone, and I don't even know what to do anymore. I love you. So much." I get up, and walk away, though it hurts to do so, back to Toby and my friends. I snuggle into his embrace, and he kisses my hair. Then his entire body changes. He becomes incredibly tense, and pushes me behind him. I look up, confused, and then I see him. Two prison guards flank him, and his eyes seem sunk into his head. But That's one of the many faces that haunts my nightmares. Ian.

Toby's POV

Ian spots Spencer, and his eyes turn mocking. He then sees Taylor in her arms, and his face becomes furious. He starts to walk over, but Jason gets on the other side of me, blocking Spencer, whose hand is on my shoulder. "I want to see him pay as much as you, but if you hurt him, you'll just get in trouble yourself, and that's the last thing we need." She whispers. I look at her for a long second, then nod. "I won't do anything, Spence." I say. She nods. Ian reaches us.

"What, did you kill her so you could steal our baby? Is that it?" He asks. She holds Taylor close to her protectively, and strokes her head. Hanna, Aria, Emily, Caleb, Samara, and Ezra approach, glaring at Ian. "I'm going to say this in the nicest way I possibly can. Leave. Nobody wants you here, and Melissa's last request to Spencer was to keep you away from Taylor." Aria snarls. Ian flods his arms. "I'm going to make one thing clear here. Those guards are the only thing stopping me from ripping your friend to shreds."

Under a comment like that, usually the prison guards would escort him straight back to the facility, but everybody knows that the police don't view the girls as normal civilians. For all intents purposes of Rosewood PD, they're a possible person on interest for every crime. The guards just shoot Ian a warning look, and he ignores them. People are staring, as usual, and Ian is certainly causing a scene, if not to scare Spence, at lease to cause her some public discomfort.

"Listen, Creep. Spencer recorded the entire 'conversation' in the bell tower on her phone. We heard everything. That's why when you woke up, you were in a cell. For murder _and_ attempted murder. Just give up already. Ali was at times a horrible person, yes, but you used her to fertilize Mrs. D's petunias. There isn't any excuse for that. And you aren't getting alone with any of us after what you tried to do to Spencer. So just give up and get lost." Hanna hisses. Em grins at the blonde. "Said with no tact, Han, but you're correct."

Spencer's POV

Ian glares, then walks to the casket, where she stares for a few minutes at Melissa. I go to try and stop him, but Toby places a hand on my arm. "Spence, say the word and I'll make him leave, but you saw those flimsy police guards. They won't stop him unless he actually tries to hurt you. I'm not taking that chance." His eyes beg me, and before I have a chance to respond, the guard tugs on Ian's sleeve, pulling him to a cop car, which will take him back to the prison.

Xxx

The lid is pulled over the casket, obscuring it from view, and it's lowered into the ground. I lift a handful of dirt, my hand shaking, and I throw it into the ground. My friends do the same. I start to cry. "Goodbye Melissa." I whisper. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! I will try to update 3 times a week, on Saturdays and Sundays, and another time for weekdays (probably Fridays). Anyway, here is Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy, and thankyou to:**

 **Spencer J Hastings Cavanaugh, your story is really good.**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

We get back to the loft, and I change into sweats and the shirt Toby gave me that first night the Edgewood Motor Court. I pull my hair into a messy bun and curl up on the couch with Taylor. Toby wraps me in his arms. I sniffle, and he kisses my forehead. Taylor fusses, and Toby gets up for a bottle. We stay that way for the rest of the day, and Toby doesn't question when I crash at 4, to exhausted from the day to consider doing anything else.

Xxx

I try to get back into a normal pattern, going to school, going home with Toby, letting him rub my back whilst I read endless books about AP French, AP Calc, AP English, and AP History. I guess it's Rosewood Highs idea of trying to make me cram in all this year's material so I can graduate early. I already know almost all of it anyway. I knew it in 6th grade.

I spend all my free time looking after Taylor, and trying to figure out what I'm missing with this new –A. I haven't seen my parents since the funeral, where they showed up at the last minute, and became furious when they realised they'd realised they'd missed the entire thing. That was a month ago. Taylor has now been with me and Toby for three months, and it's another two weeks until I graduate and 3 months until her stiches come out. The cleft in her lip is just a jagged red line now, which is supposed to disappear in the next three months. Mona has been… well, Mona. She tried to talk to us at lunch at once, and I managed to keep the panic attacks away. It's progress, I guess. I took my finals a few weeks ago, but if anything, the textbooks have just increased. Like the teachers want to punish me for something.

Aria is stressed out. Her younger brother, Mike, started hanging out with Mona. She tried to tell him to keep away, but he just ignored her. Her Mom was on Mikes side, but her dad was with Aria. So, Mona is allowed in the house. –A sends texts, but they just threaten us, and haven't done anything. Yet. We have to accept that soon, they'll start making empty threats and start making promises. I just hope I graduate first. There isn't really anything stopping me. I took the exit exams, and passed my finals with flying colors. I just need two more weeks, mostly to clear out my locker. Teachers have stopped giving me assignments, but I have two more books to read.

I take normal classes, but just do different essays to everybody else. They're supposed to be harder, but teachers are just recycling topics. They don't really know what to do anymore. I just want to have all the high school drama over with. The others aren't so lucky. I visit Melissa with Toby and Taylor every Saturday, to leave fresh Azaleas, her favourite flower. I headstone has been put up. It has a kind of flap, that opens to reveal a picture of Melissa, She's smiling, her hair in her signature curls. I asked for this, so Taylor could see her other Mom whenever she came, even though she isn't old enough to understand anything yet.

I take her into the bathroom to change her diaper. Toby's coming with me to pick her up and take her to the hospital to check her stiches. Amanda is her assigned nurse, and she's met the girls. As godmother, Hanna takes it upon herself to show up to every appointment. I don't know if I should be annoyed or surprised. I mean, It's _Hanna_. She's like a sister and I love her to pieces, but even Taylor has a better attention span then her.

I hear a honk from outside, and rush out to meet Toby. "Hey, Spence, Hi, Taylor." He grins, Pulling me in for a kiss and giving Taylor one on the forehead. We set off, and spot Hanna's Prius in the 3 cars down. She's locking lips with Caleb, as usual.

"Small child watching, Remember?!" I ask as we approach. They jolt apart, and roll their eyes. Caleb pulls Toby into a hug, and Hanna is close behind them, practically strangling me. "Hey Spoby." Caleb grins. It's my turn to roll my eyes. Somehow, Hanna managed to lure him over to the dark side. I've had enough. "If you don't stop calling us that, I'm going to start calling you guys Haleb." I groan. Hanna lights up. "That's so perfect! And Ar and Fitzy can be Ezria!" I stare at her. "That's not how this was supposed to go!" I try to reason with her, but I should have known that Hanna Marin can't be reasoned with.

We head to the check-up room, and Amanda grins at us. She's admitted to me privately that Taylor is her favourite baby in the entire hospital, but I'm not really surprised. Taylor has that effect on people. I lift her onto the scales, and she giggles at the cold metal. When that's finally over, as she quickly starts to shiver, we move on to heart rate. Then Amanda checks her stiches. "They're healing up really nicely. If it continues like this, we might be able to shave off the final month." She informs us. My smile grows wider, if that was even possible.

"I hear she was sick a few weeks ago?" Amanda asks. I nod. "She had a fever and couldn't eat, but it went away in a couple of days, and we managed to get her to stick to her feeding plan." I explain. Amanda looks unconcerned. "It was probably pulling at her stitches. Was there any red marks around them?" she asks. I nod. "Some light ones. But we called the doctor, and they said not to worry. They went away too." Amanda smiles. "Well the blood tests don't show anything unusual, so it was either that or stomach flu." She smiles. I take Taylor, and she puts my scrabble necklace in her mouth. She's chewing everything these days. I laugh, taking it out, and giving her a pacifier.

Amanda sees this, and checks her mouth. "She may start teething in the next month. It's a little early, but not unusual." She explains. I nod, and start bouncing Taylor on my hip, who laughs like it's the most hilarious thing in the world. We thank Amanda, leave the hospital, and head to our cars, calling the girls, who agree to meet us for Yogurt. We're just about to reach the car, when I feel a hand tap my shoulder, I turn around, wondering if I left something, but there's nobody there. That's weird. I then notice something moving, 5 cars away.

"Toby!" I shout. Toby, Hanna, and Caleb turn around, and I point to the figure in a black hoodie running away. "I-I felt something touch my shoulder, but then I turned around, and I saw…" I trail off. We run to our cars and try to follow the figure, and I text Em and Ar about what's going on. They immediately reply, and I send them a GPS so that they can follow us. Soon, their cars appear behind ours. We chase the figure into an alley, where it stops, surrounded. Me and Toby step out of the truck, Toby holding Taylor, and Hanna and Caleb, Aria and Ezra, and Emily all step out as well. We're about 5 miles from rosewood, and I shiver, suddenly feeling cold. What if this is a trap?

UNKNOWN POV

I run into the alley, but I haven't been here since the night Ali disappeared. Or the night I made her disappear. Those stupid liars actually think that body was hears! Silly girls. I stop when I realise I've hit a dead end. No way out now. The boss is going to be _so_ mad. Maybe I can play this to our advantage. Of course, once I reveal myself, people are going to ask questions. Lots of questions. My mind flashes back to the night I forced her to run away. God, as soon as I even mentioned Emily's name, I owned her. I still do. I was supposed to just lure Spencer and Hanna here, so I could blackmail everybody else with their lives. I didn't expect them to invite their bed buddies along for the ride. Then again, I'm not surprised. Wolves always travel in packs.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 _Alison shivers. Her flimsy yellow shirt offers no protection from the wind, unlike my black sweater. "I-I don't understand. Mona is –A. It was over." She whimpers. I laugh. "It was never over, Alison. Mona was a pawn. When you unmasked her, you thought you were safe, didn't you? Well, you're not. I have the upper hand. My friends have my back. Yours are asleep in the barn. You drugged them yourself. Well, technically, I tricked you into drugging them." And yesterday, when you started blackmailing Mona, she came to me. Of course, she won't remember that now." I tell her. Her face goes even move slack then it was when she saw my face. "And don't turn me in. I'm not the leader of the –A team. I'm just an… honorary member, shall we say?" Alison starts to get frustrated. "What do you people want from me?!" She hisses. I smile at her. "We want you to disappear. Don't come back. Leave no clues, no trace." I tell her. She scoffs. "And you thought I'd just roll over? I've dealt with you once, you can bet your life I'll do it again." She glares at me. I give her a fake smile. "Then it's really a shame. My friends are circling the barn. I do hope little Emmy will be okay. Then again, I can call my friends off… if you co-operate. Or I could have them kill your friends, including your precious angel."_

 _Alison turns as white as a sheet. I lift up my phone and begin to dial. "Wait! I'll do whatever you want, just leave Em and the girls alone!" she pleads. I hold a finger up as the caller answers. "Stay where you are. I'll text you with plans later, so long as she co-operates." I instruct. I hear rustling on the other line, and muffled voices. "It's done. We'll be waiting here. Stay safe." My accomplice instructs. "I always do." I tell her. Then I hang up. I turn back to Alison. "So you do have a heart. Follow me." I tell her. She rapidly nods. I hear a scream, and the voice of one of her friends, Spencer. "Alison? Alison, where are you?" she calls. I grab Alison, clamping a hand over her mouth, as Bethany Young's screams fill the night once more. Blackmailing her was easy. She was on a plane to the Poconos two days later._

I turn around, knowing my part behind the mask is over. They're all standing there, glaring at me. I know there's no point in fighting them, but I can have a little fun with this. After all, I'm on to plan B, and the boss has probably been notified by now. My burner pings with a text.

 **You know what to do. I'm so proud of you.  
-A**

I smile, and give them a cute little wave. "Take off your mask!" Emily screams. I take a little bow, showing creative licence. Silly girls, just like Alison. If we dealt with her, we can deal with her friends. I slowly lift my hand up to my face, and take the mask off, to reveal another. Spencer, holding the baby the boss told me about, gets impatient. "Take of both the masks! And any other!" She screams. I roll my eyes, even though they can't see. Party pooper. I peel off my two other masks, to reveal my face the reaction is instantaneous. I grin at them triumphantly. "Long time no see, B*****s."

Spencer's POV

 _This cannot be true._ I speak first, my voice shaky. "You're dead. This is a trick." She grins, twirling a piece of that familiar blonde hair behind her finger. "Well done, Spencer. You're half right. Alison is alive, but I'm not her." She smiles, and batts her eyelashes. Not-Ali then pulls out a gun. Toby sweeps me and Taylor behind him, but I try to get back in front, not wanting him to be hurt. Not-Ali laughs. "I recognise you from when I heard you looking for Ali the night she disappeared. I was tempted to kill you then, but the boss wanted all of you alive." Toby pushes me back towards the truck.

"Leaving so soon? I thought you'd at least want to get to know my name." Not-Ali pouts. "Tell us!" Hanna shouts. Not-Ali grins. "Have it your way, then." She says in a mocking voice. "My name," she starts, her tone becoming serious,

"is Courtney DiLaurentis."

 **Okay! Has anybody else read the books? Well, most of them. I gave up because there was no Spoby, which made me want to cry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I have no idea if this is the only story for the week or if I can fit another one in, but I'll try! Also, thank you to xcxanna96xcx and Purple Rose Of Darkness for reviewing. I like the series a lot better, lol, and (SPOILER) EMILY HAS A KID? I just can't… and Spencer is so NOT a blonde. I CAN REVEAL THAT COURTNEY IS IN FACT A MEMBER OF THE –A TEAM. I NEVER MEANT TO EVEN TRY AND KEEP THIS A SECRET, BUT CHARLOTTE IS NOT -A, SO…. WHO IS? (Que creepy music.)**

 **Thankyou for reading and reviewing!**

 **-Vivian**

 **WARNING! MENTION OF BLOOD!**

Spencer's POV

What the hell? Either Ali has a freaky multiple personality disorder, or a lookalike that's taking things way too far. We don't even know her! "I've spoken you all before." She grins.

"Hanna? When I first introduced you to bulimia? Alison actually respected you girls like equals. I gave you a push to be better versions of yourselves, yet you still didn't realise it was me! If you had just made the connection in your minds, then everything would have been okay. _I'd_ be the leader, not Alison. You'd be my dolls." She grins. Toby sets his jaw, looking like he wants to hit something. Courtney continues on.

"Aria? I lead you to the car with Byron. I was trying to help you fix your family! If you'd just told Ella, none of this would've happened!" I blink. Does she actually think she made our lives better? She needs help.

"Little Emmy? That first time you kissed Alison in the library, let's just say I got a little jealous. You're all supposed to be mine! And here you were, cosying up to Alison, like you didn't have a care in the world. So, let's just say I snuck into the girls changing rooms to reject you. You deserved it!" Em looks sick.

"Spencer? Remember the pills you found in your locker? Think of them as a little… gift from me. I saw that you were failing, and realised that you just needed a push to reach your full potential. We would have had so much fun together, if you'd just kept using them." Courtney shakes her head sadly. I feel disgusted. I barely remember what I did when high. And then I find out that _Courtney DiLaurentis_ , and girl we only knew of three minutes ago caused all of this? That Alison was innocent in that regard?

Toby looks furious. I look back a Courtney, knowing if I don't, he'll do something that would ruin his life. "Courtney… those pills didn't make me better. I don't even remember what I did when I was on them." I try and reason with her. She grins at me. "I do. You were a total _blast_. You could be that again. I don't charge for a fix." She tells me. I feel sick at what she's suggesting. "Courtney, you need help." I tell her. She laughs. "Well, of course I do, sweetie. _All_ the best people need help." She flips her hair over her shoulder, and I grab Toby's hand to stop him from doing anything stupid. It seems to work, but I know we need to get out of here before he loses his cool.

Before we do, she pulls out a dart gun. _What the hell?_ She grins at us. "Don't worry. You'll be awake before you know it." She tells us, and shoots two darts into Aria, who tries to pull them out, but fails miserably. Ezra is next, and the others follow. When It's just Toby and I left, he pushes me farther towards the truck. Courtney rolls her eyes, and shoots. I get down on my knees with Taylor, trying to support Toby's head. The last thing I feel is two darts puncturing my skin, before darkness takes over.

Toby's POV

I groan, and sit up. My body feels heavy, but I soon shake it off, and stumble over to Spence, a sleeping Taylor still in her arms. I lift them both up, supporting her beck, and feel something warm trickle down my sleeve. Spencer moans and opens her eyes. "Toby, my back. It _hurts_." I gently lift Taylor out of her arms, and set the baby on my lap. Spencer seems to be more coherent now, not needing my support, and pushes up the back of her shirt. "Toby, what's wrong with my back?" She asks. Her back is covered in blood, and it hasn't stopped flowing. I take the inside of my jacket and clean it, trying to be as careful as possible. But my mouth falls slack when I see what's written on her back, carved in.

 _PROPERTY OF –A_

"Spencer…" I trail off. She lowers her shirt and takes Taylor with shaky hands. "Tobes, what is it?" she asks. Hanna chooses that moment to make her grand entrance to the world. I guess the term, _saved by the bell_ really does exist. "Omigod, I can't feel my legs, I can't feel my legs! They've hacked off my freaking legs!" She shrieks. Spencer rolls her eyes and pulls the piece of metal off of Hanna. "Your legs are fine, Han. The blood circulation was just blocked by a metal trash can that fell on you." Hanna looks at her legs, shrugs, and sits up. "Just had to make sure." She explains.

The others slowly regain consciousness, and also complain about their backs. After checking, they find the same messages carved into their skin. I think that's the moment I vow to make –A pay for this. Whatever it takes. "W-We should go." Spencer stutters, rocking the wailing Taylor. The others nod, and head to their cars. I help Spence up, and she stumbles to the car, Strapping herself in and cling to Taylor as if her life depends on it. The baby in question soon calms down, and holds onto Spencer's hair.

Spencer's POV

Toby helps me onto the bed, and get his first aid kit. There is a stitching set in there, that should be enough to stop the bleeding, but there will be a scar. He comes back, sits on the bed, and I gulp. No drugs to numb the pain.

 _Come on, Spencer. It's time to show the world how tough you really are._

I lay on my stomach, squeezing my eyes shut. "Spence, I'm so sorry that this is going to hurt, but I have to stop the bleeding." Toby whispers, hovering over me. I give him a smile. "Not your fault. Please just get it over with." He nods, and I close my eyes.

Xxx (Two days later)

"Toby! Can you please bring me Taylor?" I ask. It's been two days since we woke up in that alley, and the pain of the stitches was excruciating, but I'm okay now. Of course, Doctor Toby has me on bed rest, and if I even try to move, he just calls Hanna, who had a certain British idiot **(A.N. I really hate Wren. Who doesn't?)** give her a proper surgery, so she can move around. The rest of us are confined to our beds for two weeks until the stitches stop hurting, thanks to a pact the guys made to make sure we healed normally. Em sits on the pull out couch, having showed up around an hour after my 'operation'. She's staying here also, so at least we can complain together. When we do, Hanna just shows up to tackle us back onto the bed and bring us soup.

"Toby! Spencer may be your girlfriend but if you don't give me that cute bundle of adorableness, I will get off this bed, and run out of the door screaming. Hanna won't be able to stop me!" Em jokes. Or, I hope she's joking. Toby appears in the doorway, Taylor in hand. He gives Em an apologetic look. And hands Taylor to me. I grin. "Mommy comes first." I tell her, and she rolls her eyes. Toby wraps his arms around me, and I kiss him deeply. Em snorts. "Way to make a girl feel alone." She mumbles. I give her a look. She backs off. "Fine, I may be a _little_ jealous that you all have people who love you, and I'm just… a third wheel." She explains.

I soften. "Em… you're so not a third wheel. You just need to find the right girl. Somebody who loves you unconditionally. And until then, we'll always be here when you need us. Otherwise we would have just sent you home two days ago. I can promise you, you can always count on all of us for support." I tell her. She brightens up instantly. "Team Spemily!" she shouts. I roll my eyes. This is such a crazy world. But this world is home.

 **A.N. I AM STILL ALIVE! I'm so sorry, but I had a prior engagement this weekend, and couldn't find any time to write until now. Hope you enjoyed. Also, there may be a few more OC's. comment ideas, and I will choose my favourite. Thank you!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! It's been a long week for me. I don't really have any news, so enjoy!**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV (a few months later)

Taylor is now 7 months old. She got her stitches out last week. My back is almost completely healed, and I graduated last week, a little later than usual. We've agreed that we can wait a year for me to go to college, as I want to do it with the girls. Me and Toby still visit them at lunch. I know the whole Courtney thing has been hard on him, as he was used to blaming Alison for what happened to me, with the drugs. I always thought it was weird. Like Alison had two personalities. Sometimes she was sweet, caring, and compassionate, and other times she was just… cruel. Like when she teased Hanna about her weight, and on the night of the Jenna thing. That's another thing me and Toby have been wondering about. Did Alison blind Jenna… or did Courtney?

I get dressed, and meet Toby on the couch. She reaches for him, and he bounces her up and down. I laugh as he pulls funny faces. She than starts wailing, and a smell creeps into the room. Toby gives me a pleading look. I roll my eyes and take her to the bathroom. She snuggles into me, and I rub her back. "Mama…" she whispers when I'm done. I freeze. "Toby!" I shout excitedly. "Get your lazy butt in here right now!"

He wanders in, throwing his hands up in surrender. "All right, what should I do?" he asks. I shake my head at him, and turn towards Taylor. "Honey, who am I?" I ask. She points at me. "Mama!" she giggles. I look up at Toby, who has happy tears in his eyes. "I'm not imagining this, right?" I ask. He shakes his head. Smiling. I walk towards him and kiss him deeply. He kisses back, and Taylor squirms between us. I laugh. "Imagine what this is going to be like when she's twelve." Toby wraps us both in a hug.

Xxx

We pull up in front of the school, and everybody is already sitting down. We walk up to them. "So, we have something to tell you guys." I explain. They look up. "You're getting married?" Hanna guesses. Caleb rolls his eyes and shushes her. "Hanna, just because they have a kid doesn't mean whenever they have news, It's something life changing." He tells her. She thinks for a minute before coming to a conclusion. "If spoby gets married, Ar can be bridesmaid. I'm already god-mom, and I wouldn't want her to be _jelly_." Hanna bops Aria on the nose, who playfully swats her hand away. "What happened to Spannia?" she asks. Hanna wraps her arms around Aria. "I'm sorry, It's just playful." She whines. Aria rolls her eyes. "I'll forgive you if you stop constricting my air supply." She wheezes.

"Do you guys want to hear the news, or not?" Toby asks. They sit up straight. "Yes, ma'am." Em says. I laugh. "Taylor called me mama today." I tell them. They stare at her, gawking for a few minutes. "Okay, bugs will fly in if you keep your mouths open any longer." I joke. They compose their expressions. "W-O-W." Is all Em can say. "Talk about advanced." Aria mutters. "She's been spending too much time with Spencer. I get her for the weekend! Mom misses her anyway." Hanna declares. I grin at her. "Not a chance in hell." I state. "Fight me." she hisses. We burst out laughing.

"So, how about, since It's a long weekend, we all hang out together, at mine?" Han asks. We agree to meet at 11, and spend the day together. Me and Toby get ready to leave, and I spot something. "Aria. When did that happen?" I tense up. She looks in my direction of view, and her jaw drops. Mike and Mona are standing behind the bushes, heavily making out. I snap a picture so I can prove to myself later that I'm not imagining this. "Okay, you can go scream at your brother, but I have to get home, so, bye!" I run to the truck, which Hanna so eloquently named Spoby, and Toby sets off, Taylor once again on my lap. Toby furrows his brows. "I really thought Mike had better taste." He comments. I nudge him. "I agree, but no salt with the baby who can now partially speak." I tease. He looks at me. "You're not at all worried about this? What if Mona tricks him into-" I interrupt him. "Joining the –A team? Aria's his sister. Not likely. And it's their business." I tell him. He relaxes. "I guess you're right." He concedes. I grin at him. "No surprise there." He laughs.

We get Taylor home and dressed in a blue skirt and white shirt, before setting off once again. Destination: the DiLaurentis house. This is going to be awkward. I'm wildly excited to see my brother, but not Mr. DiLaurentis. At all.

When we pull up, we're greeted by a sight even more dreaded then Mr.D. My parents. Dad crosses his arms, and Mom bounces on the balls of her feet. Toby puts a hand on my shoulder. "Want to turn back?" he asks. I shake my head. "I want to see my brother, and they can't do anything." I say firmly. We step out of the car, and my Mom runs over to us. "Give her to me! I need to hold Cynthia, and the christening is in 3 days!" she exclaims. I'm confused. "The what?" I ask, making no move to give my daughter up to these people. Mom rolls her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, Spencer, but we have an official ceremony to change her name. You just need to drop her off and let the three of us leave town."

I stare at her. "No! I have done everything possible to make it clear that I have no plans to let her see you, and you don't get to change her name! You need my permission to make it legal, which I certainly won't give." I hold Taylor closer, and she fiddles with my hair, oblivious to the argument. Mom looks at her. "Does she always do that? Spencer, a good mother would discipline her before she gets into annoying clingy habits. She's a Hastings, and Hastings don't show that kind of behaviour." Mom wines. Dad pipes in. "That's why she's better with us. You don't know the first thing about parenting." He looks at me sternly. I scoff. "Actually, it's evidence to the contrary. She's not even 1. She should be allowed to play with my hair." Mom and Dad roll their eyes. "Whatever, Spencer, just drop off our daughter for the christening, and you don't have to worry about looking after her anymore." I walk past them, to where Kenneth is waiting uncomfortably. "I won't drop her off anywhere, so get lost." I tell them.

"Spence!" Jason shouts. I grin at him, and Tobes takes Taylor whilst I hug him. "Mama!" she wails. Jason looks shocked. "I wanted to tell you in a more relaxing way, but there you go!" I laugh. Jason takes Taylor, and she babbles. "Hi, little girl. I'm your Uncle Jason." He coos. She reaches out to grab his ear, and he laughs. "She's so happy." He gives her to Toby, and she soon falls asleep.

The dinner is better than I hoped, as Kenneth, as her told us to call him, is actually kind of civil. And almost _nice_. Almost. The dinner is salad and pop-overs, which are okay, probably meaning Jason didn't cook them. Kenneth even bought baby food for Taylor, taking into account things like no salt because of her lip. When we leave, we're smiling, happy that we can visit Jason whenever we want, as long as my parents play nice.

We arrive at home, and I change Taylor and get her in her bed clothes, putting her in the crib by our bed. She starts to cry, and I can tell tonight's going to be one of those nights where she wakes up. A lot.

Xxx

I rub my eyes, yawning, as my alarm goes off. She woke us up 6 times. 6. I sigh. Time to go to Hanna's, as we're meeting up for the long weekend. Toby's already packed, and I grab my clothes, and throw them in a duffel, along with everything Taylor needs.

When we arrive, Ashley throws the door open, and takes Taylor. I roll my eyes. Why does everybody always want to hold her when it's my turn? Em, Ar, and Ezra are already sitting on the couch, whilst Han and Caleb make breakfast for everyone. I run to the coffee machine, and the others back away. I love coffee almost as much as I love Toby and Taylor. Which is more than any word can ever express.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently, but since it was winter vacation, which meant CHRISTMAS!, I got a little distracted, and was only able to update Alex 2.0 once. But I'm back! And it's still Winter vacay, so the fanfic period is not over. Thankyou fr being so patient, and I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

"Hanna Marin! Can you please not keep stealing my daughter?" I ask in exasperation. She shrugs, making no attempt at an apology. She looks at Caleb. "I want one!" she complains. Ashley looks up, startled. "Um, Hanna. No." she says, glaring at Han, who crosses her arms. Caleb just looks relieved, mouthing at Ashley, _thank you_. She nods. Toby laughs, and Hanna hands Taylor to me. She starts to smell, and I gather up everything I need to change her, when Ashley stops me. She has a sneaky smile on her face, and holds her arms out for Taylor.

"Hanna, since you were so… adamant about wanting a child, how about _you_ change Taylor. Then, if you still want to be a Mom after that, come back to me and I'll give you my blessing." I start to laugh and clap my hands. "Okay, Hanna, if you don't do this, I will never forgive you." Hanna rolls her eyes. "It can't be that hard. Challenge accepted. Now where are the gloves?" she asks. I burst out laughing. She looks confused. I grin. "Hanna, there are no gloves." I explain. Her eyes go mad, and she opens her mouth, but Hanna stops her. "Hanna Marin, get up there and change that poor child's diaper."

Hanna reluctantly goes upstairs, and I laugh. I let body relax on the couch, and Toby rubs my back. I hear a screech of, _"Eeew!"_ from upstairs, and know Hanna will never underestimate my resolve again. She comes back down with a smiling Taylor, and a grumpy expression. She hands her to me. "Okay, I will not be having kids for a very long time." she declares. Ashley smiles in relief. I sip coffee, and all of a sudden, Aria runs up to the bathroom. I cautiously follow her. "Ari? What's wrong?" I ask. Tobes takes Taylor, and I follow her into the bathroom. She's crouched over the basin, puking. I hold her hair back, and wait till she's done. Then I go to where the others are waiting outside. "I kind of need to talk to her in private." I say, and they reluctantly go downstairs. I head into the bathroom.

"Ar? What's up?" she shrugs. "I've just been feeling nauseous all week, and I've been getting really moody lately. I think I have flu." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Wait wait wait… puking, mood swings? Aria, please don't panic about what I'm about to ask you, okay?" I ask. She looks at me, confused. I take a dep breath.

"Aria, when did you last get your period?"

Xxx

"Okay, so do you need the ones with the words, the lines, or the crosses?" Emily asks. Aria's eyes widen. "Um…" I hug her. "Let's just take two of each." I suggest, and we grab them. We head to pay, and my eyes widen when I see who is standing behind the counter. "Mrs. Fields!" I say, shocked. She spots the tests, and her eyes widen. "Guys? Emmy? What's going on here." Aria starts to cry. "Pam, please don't tell my parents. I don't know yet, and I want to do it myself!" she sobs. Pam's eyes soften. "Honey, of course." She puts a hand on Aria's shoulder. Pam looks around. "Okay, take them free. I won't tell." She whispers.

Aria walks into the bathroom, and we wait outside. We're in Emily's house, since Ashley doesn't know, Ella and Byron don't even know about Ezra, and my parents are… well, my parents. A few minutes later, she comes out with tears in her eyes. She shows us the sticks, and we gasp.

Positive.

Aria is pregnant. "Is it Ezra's?" Hanna asks. I elbow her, and she rubs her arm. Aria lets out a shaky laugh. "Ar, you need to tell him. Today." I say. She nods, and grabs her bag, leaving the house. "Oh, and Spencer and Hanna?" she asks. We look up, and Aria rolls her eyes. "Tell them if you haven't already. I'm keeping it." She shouts, jumping in her car.

Xxx

"Toby! I'm home!" I call. He walk in, holding Taylor. He smiles at me. "Hey, where did you go? I you just left us at Hanna's." he asks. I sit on the couch, and he hands me Taylor. "Aria is pregnant." I say quickly. His mouth drops open. "Oh." Is all he can manage. I laugh. He hugs me. "She knows we'll help her, right? Maybe her baby and Taylor could be friends. I giggle. "What if she has a boy?" I ask. His face turns red. "Then I would be supportive, unless he cheats on her, in which case I may do something that could strain your bond with Aria a little." He admits. I giggle. "Well, if he's anything like Aria, he'll be too sweet for that." I sigh, resting my head on his chest.

Toby's POV

Spencer falls asleep, and I put Taylor in her baby seat, and lift Spence, bridal style, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. I head back to Taylor, taking her and feeding her. She giggles, her faint scar form the stitches showing. She falls asleep, and I take her upstairs, putting her in her crib and making sure she has her favorite stuffed animals, a set of two bunnies that Hanna bought her, one red and one blue. We decided to name them after animals, as we were watching discovery channel at that moment, so they are Koala and Panda. I chuckle at the memory.

I decide to clean the loft, trying to be as quiet as possible so Spencer can sleep. Once I'm done, I go back up to find they haven't even moved from their position. Taylor wiggles her time hands in her sleep, but other than that, they are completely still. I smile down at my daughter and girlfriend, looking at them both, in awe of how of how beautiful my family is.

Xxx

Spence wakes up slowly, putting her hand over her face so the light doesn't get in her eyes. I laugh quietly. She glares at me playfully. "Wow, Spence. If looks could kill, you, I'd be dead by now." She giggles, and looks at Taylor, asleep in her crib, and becomes confused at the clean apartment. "Why did you clean? I thought you were going to rest. You look like you haven't slept in weeks." She murmurs, touching my cheek. I laugh. "Spence, only you would be upset that somebody did something nice for you." I laugh. She grins, and jumps out of ben, heading to the coffee machine. "What time is it?" she asks, taking a sip. I look at the clock on my wall. "Uh, 7:03." I tell her. She goes and wakes Taylor up, grinning and kissing her forehead whilst making a bottle. There's a knock on the door. "I'll get it."

I open the door to reveal a cop, an awkward expression on his face. "Um, Mr. Cavanaugh, we'd like you to come down to the station. There's something you need to see." He says. Spencer walks up behind me. "If he goes, so do I." She says, placing her hand on my shoulder. The cop rolls his eyes. "Fine. You can have some time to change." He says, leaving.

Spencer's POV

I nervously dress Taylor in a pink flowery dress, and put on a pair of jeans and a blue ruffled shirt, with a white blazer. Toby comes in in a pale blue shirt and jeans. I laughs shakily. He looks up at me. "what?" he asks. I giggle. "We match." I explain. He looks down at his clothes, and smiles at me.

We get in his truck, and he drives carefully, trying not to panic. I'm wondering, why him? It's usually me. Hell, It's _been_ me more times than I can count. Before we go in, I put my hand on his shoulder. "Tobes, if you need bail money, you know I'll do it in a heartbeat. I love you. So much." I whisper the last part in his ear, and he hugs me as tight as he can without hurting me.

We head inside, to find the office in disarray, cops running around, trying to find files, documents, I don't even know. I grab Toby's hand and squeeze it. "Mr. Cavanaugh?" the same cop asks. He looks up. "Look, I've been here before. If you're calling me here to accuse me or my girlfriend of anything, you can forget it." Then, there's a commotion behind the cop.

"Toby!" I hear a voice shout. He freezes. It sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't place it. A woman runs across the station to stand before him, tears of joy in her eyes. I gasp.

The woman is a healthy, very much _alive_ , Marion Cavanaugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! So, Here's another chapter! Thankyou Spencer J Hastings Cavanaugh for your review! Questions will be answered!**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

I only ever saw her once, before she was admitted to Radley. She picking daisies in her yard, and talking to Toby. Alison, who was with me, smirked at her as we passed. I sent them both an apologetic look, and Marion nodded. The next week, she was gone. It the newest piece of gossip for Alison to use against people.

Now, her face is lined, and looks clearly unwashed. Her hair is a tangled mess, unhealthily long. Her face has a perpetually terrified and wary expression, and she's way to thin. But despite all of this, she still has the ability to look at Toby as if he's heaven on earth. She wraps her skinny arms around him, and he hesitantly does the same, not sure if she's real. She starts crying quietly.

The door to the precinct opens again, and when I see who it is, I roll my eyes. Jenna, Mr. Cavanaugh, and Janine all stroll in, looking annoyed. Daniel sees Marion and becomes angry. "What is going on? I thought you were supposed to be dead!" he seethes, as if it's her fault, which it clearly isn't. She looks up, and her eyes widen. She starts to speak. "Daniel, I-" but Janine interrupts her. "Don't even say his name, home-wrecker!" she hisses. Now I'm angry.

"Okay, if we're going to go around throwing terms like home-wrecker, how about we look at Jenna?" I ask. Toby grabs my hand, and I squeeze his reassuringly. "I've got this. Sit down with her." I whisper. He nods, leading Marion to a chair. I turn back to Janine, who's glaring at me. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asks. I cock my head to the side. "Well, let's just say she's not the perfect daughter you make her out to be. Isn't that right, Jenna? Remember, we still have the NAT videos." I say casually. She stiffens, and looks at the ground.

Then she looks up. "And how would you feel if I told the cops about how I was really blinded?" she hisses. I smirk. "Oh, I'll take that into account when you magically procure some proof. Because it's your word against four others." I say. She doesn't pause. "And how would Toby feel about this?" she asks. Toby's head snaps up. "Actually, I would encourage Spencer standing up for herself." He glares at her. I cross my arms.

Mr. Cavanaugh lifts his glasses from his head, and looks down at me. I hold my ground. He eventually drops his gaze. He sends me one last glare, before storming out of the precinct, Jenna and Janine following him. I head back to Toby, Taylor thankfully still asleep in my arms. I touch his shoulder. "The loft?" I ask softly. He nods, and helps Marion up. She looks at the ground. I pause. "Tobes, the truck doesn't seat three." I say. He stops. I think for a minute.

"I'll call Hanna. She can drive me." I say. He looks at me. "Are you sure?" he asks. I smile at him, and nod. I'm about to walk away, but he catches my free hand, and whilst his other hand is around Marion, he kisses me passionately. I place my hand on his cheek. Then, I smile at him once he pulls away for air. "I'll see you soon. I love you." I whisper, low enough so Marion doesn't hear. "I love you too." He breathes. I grin at him, and walk away.

I take out my phone and dial. Hanna picks up after the first ring. "Spencer! I'm not even awake yet!" she whines. I roll my eyes. "Han, I'm sorry, but I ned a ride back to Toby's loft." I say. There's a pause on the other end. "Where are you?" she asks. "Rosewood PD." I mutter. I her jump out of her bed. "Did they question you about Ali's grave without us? Did –A do something?" she asks, panicking. I pinch the bridge of my nose. "No, Han. It's something else." I say. "What?!" she asks, sounding annoyed. I sigh. "It's not my place to say, but I swear it won't affect you or the others, or I'd be sending an SOS right now." I say. I hear her sigh. "Fine. I'll be there in 10."

Xxx

"Thanks, Han!" I say. She smiles tiredly at me, and drives away. I head up the steps to the loft, and knock on the door. I see Toby's blue eye through the peephole, and then the door opens. He quickly hugs me, and looks at Taylor, who's still asleep. "Do you want me to feed her?" he asks. I shake my head. " No, Tobes. You have enough on your plate. Go be with your Mom." I smile at him, and he leads me into the loft, where I see Marion, curled up on the couch. She looks up at us as we walk in, and smiles sadly. "Hi." She says.

"Hey, Mom. This is Spencer." Toby says. She smiles at me politely. "Hi." I say, trying to ignore the elephant in the room. I head into the kitchen, and Taylor wakes up when she smells the milk, giggling. I kiss her forehead. I hear Toby talking to Marion quietly. I pour the milk into a bottle, and slowly feed Taylor, who gurgles in between sips.

Toby's POV

Mom hugs me again, and I close my eyes. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and it's going to be a dream. That she's going to be dead. She pulls away. "Toby, who's the baby that…" she trails off, and I chuckle quietly. She was always forgetful. "Spencer." I prompt. She nods. "Right. Who was the child that Spencer was carrying?" She asks. "Um, Spencer's older sister Melissa gave birth 7 months ago, but died. She left the baby with Spencer, but her parents kicked her out. So, Spencer and Taylor live with me. I'm also Taylor's adoptive father." I explain. She looks confused. "What about her biological father?" she asks. At that moment, Spencer walks in.

"He's kind of in jail for attempted murder…" she trails off. Moms eyes widen. "Who did he try and kill?" she asks. Spencer looks down. "Me." she looks at spencer. "Why?" she asks. Spencer looks at Marion with very serious eyes. "He liked filming teenage girls change without their knowledge. Me and my friends found out, and I got a hold of his videos." She admits. Mom looks appalled. The she looks at Taylor.

"Can I hold her?" she asks. Spencer passes her over. Mom gently ricks her, and Taylor smiles up at her. Mom looks at her again. "I'm a grandmother." She whispers. I look at mom again. "Look, I have to ask… how are you alive?" I gently question. Mom starts to cry. "I was taken from Radley. By some teenager I'd never seen before. She said she was a volunteer, and took me outside. I didn't see the syringe until it was too late. Then, a few hours ago, she just… dropped me off at the PD." She explains.

She looks at Spencer. "How did you get Daniel and the other two to leave?" she asks. Spencer freezes. I nod. "You can tell her. She's find out anyway." I sigh. "I blackmailed her." Spencer admits. Marion looks intrigued. "With what?" she asks. Spencer looks at me again, and I nod. "Jenna, the daughter, moved in when Mr. Cavanaugh re-married. She kind of… forced Toby into a sexual relationship by saying if he didn't do what she wanted. She's lie and tell Mr. Cavanaugh and her mother that he'd raped her." Spencer says as quietly as possible. Mom stands up, outraged. She hands Taylor to me, and runs to the kitchen. I get up and follow her, Spencer slowly behind me.

She has her hands on the counter, and tears are slowly but steadily pouring out of her eyes. "If I'd just not gone missing, this never would have happened. They told me you were blamed for blinding her. The circumstances you must have been in to do that…" she trails off. And Spence speaks up. "Actually, he didn't. Alison DiLaurentis throw the firecracker… but I gave it to her. I'm not proud of that." Spencer admits. Mom looks up at her, then back at me.

"Mom, it's not her fault." I say. She sighs. "Okay. I believe her." She whispers. Spencer walks into the living room, and sets out a quilt on the couch. "Okay, so, for now, Marion can take the bed, and Toby can sleep on the couch." She says. I look at her. "What about you?" I ask. She lays a quilt on the floor, and sits on it. I shake my head. "You can take the couch." I say. She shakes her head. "You're the one who pays rent." She argues. I raise my eyebrow. "And you're the one who supplies money from her trust fund for food." I say. She glares at me. "Tobias Cavanaugh, you are not getting me up from here, so deal with it." I raise my eyebrows. Then, I take the quilt off of the couch, and lay it on the floor next to hers. She looks at me, insulted. "Toby, you can't take the floor!" she insists. I raise my eyebrows. "Deal with it." I say.

Marion's POV

They argue like a married couple. I go to give them some space, and use the bathroom. When I come back, they're both fast asleep, sharing the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I know I haven't updated in like 3 million years, and I'm really sorry! I just needed to finish Alex 2.0! But now I'm back! So, please, enjoy!**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

The next morning, Hanna calls. "Spence, Aria's parents kicked her out when she told them. She's staying at mine." Hanna says. I sit up. "You're kidding! Why didn't you send an SOS?" I ask, shocked. "I didn't want to freak you out! They're usually –A related." Han defends. I sigh. "Okay, I'm coming over. Should I bring Taylor?" I ask. Hanna scoffs. "Is that even a question? She is literally a comforting ball of cuteness." I roll my eyes. "Okay, Han. We'll be there in 20." I say. Toby looks at me. "what's up?" he asks. I sigh. "Aria told her parents, and they kicked her out. She wants me at Hanna's with Taylor." I explain. He nods. "I can get her ready, if you want." Marion offers. I smile gratefully at her. "Thank you so much." I say.

When I enter the room again, Marion hands me Taylor. "Who's Aria and Hanna?" she asks. I shrug. "Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields are my best friends. We've been through a lot." I say. Marion takes a sip of juice. "Like what?" she asks. "Oh! So basically, our other friend disappeared, her body was found, the police thought we killed her, we started getting threatening texts, my brother in law tried to frame me for her murder, then he tried to kill me, then the sender of said texts tried to hurt Toby, then we found out Hanna friend Mona was behind it all. Do you want some coffee?"

Marion's mouth hangs open. "Wait, how did they try and hurt Toby?" she asks. "They messed with scaffolding so I fell and broke my arm. Spence had to break up with me to keep me safe. And to top it all off, Mona tried to kill her at look out point." He says, and his eyes go dark. "No big." I add. Marion looks at me. "How many people have tried to kill you in the past year?" she asks. I make a count on my fingers. "Mona and Ian, unless you're counting attempts of injury, so…" I trail off. "Basically, to many to count." He says. I point at him. "Right." I say.

Marion looks deeply troubled. "How can you be so cavalier about this?" she asks. I shrug. "Honestly? I'm over it." I say nonchalantly.

Xxx

"Aria, where are you even staying?" I ask. She looks down sheepishly. "Ezra's…" she trails off. I giggle. "Wouldn't be the first time, certainly won't be the last." Hanna teases, and Aria swats her arm. "So, names?" I ask. "Well he gets to choose if it's a guy, I get to choose if it's a girl." She says. I give Taylor to Emily and shake her shoulders. "Aria Marie Montgomery, you tell us right now!" I demand. She rolls her eyes. "I'm thinking Jayde." She says. "Jayde…" I trail off, and she rolls her eyes. "Jayde Sapphire Fitz." She mumbles. "Aww!" han, Em, and I all exclaim at the same time. "And if it's a boy?" Han asks. Aria shakes her head. "It won't be. Mom's intuition. That's why I made the deal." She says confidently. "Oh, really? I think it will." Hanna says. Em nods. "I have to agree. You're carrying low, which means it's a boy." I laugh. "Yeah, but she's not even showing yet, and it's definatly a girl!" I counter. Aria high fives me. "Team Sparia!" she shouts, and we all burst into laughter.

Xxx

We're all sitting in the brew. Toby was reluctant to leave Marion alone, but she practically forced him out of the house, telling him to live his own life and have fun. We're passing around Taylor, and taking turns touching Aria's stomach, even though she doesn't have a bump yet.

"…She is such a disappointment! First, she dates her predatory English teacher, then she gets pregnant! We just don't know what to do, Veronica!" Ella's voice drifts across the divider between the two tables, and we all go quiet. My mom's voice cuts through it, hard as ice. "Well, Ella, it's time to cut ties. I hate to say it, but she was probably encouraged by Spencer. That girl is a mistake, and Aria should have listened to you, not her."

"You know, I'm wondering if I should never have allowed her to see Ezra at all! And everybody is going to associate her with this family when they see her showing! She should put it up for adoption as soon as it's born and do something with her life!" Ella exclaims. "That's it." I say, getting up. Nobody stops me, and Aria looks like she wants to throw something herself.

I walk around the booth, and cross my arms. "Okay, I for one, as appalled. Veronica, I expected this from you. And I don't even want to call you Mom anymore. But Ella? I always thought you were this amazing role model. Somebody who put their own child's needs above their own, you know? But, clearly, you're just as self-absorbed and brainless as everybody else in this town." I hiss, and Ella looks down, ashamed. Veronica looks angry. "Spencer, she is trying to do what's best for Aria, and what's best is to not have a baby at 17! She's not even out of high school!" Veronica exclaims. I scoff. "And, remind me how old you were when you had Melissa? Oh, wait. You don't have to. 15. And don't even try and pull the 'I was ready, she wasn't card'. You weren't even ready to have me. I would know, I got about as much motherly love from you as Cinderella got from her stepmother. Probably less." I say.

Veronica rolls her eyes. "Spencer, I don't have time for your over-dramatization. Ella and I have an appointment to get our hair blown and out nails done. Now, if you'll excuse me." she pushes past me, and I glare at her. "Sure, go get your nails done and gossip about other people who are just trying to get by in life like the selfish, spoiled divas you are!" I say, turning on my heel and marching back to where everybody is glaring at Ella and Veronica.

"Spence, I'm so sorry. I should have helped." Aria says. I smile at her. "There's nothing you could have done. My mom makes Cruella De Ville look like a saint. Ella's just along for the ride." I say. Aria sighs, hugging me. Toby embraces me, holding Taylor with his other hand. "so, why have you guys been holed up in your loft the past few days?" Hanna asks. I freeze. "Uh, Taylor had food poisoning. We accidently used spoiled milk." I say, thinking on my feet. "Ew, is she okay now?" Em asks. I nod. "Yup, fine." I say, giving a fake smile. They don't look convinced.

"Guys, seriously. We're just going to keep her inside a bit longer, but she's up for being here today." I say. Aria shrugs. "If you're sure." She says. I nod. "Yup, we're certain. Everything's under control." I say. Toby sends me a grateful smile when the others aren't looking. I sigh. Somehow, we're going to have t come up with a excuse as to why we're inside most of the day, helping Marion adjust again. Just what we need.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! So, if I don't do an AN at the beginning of a chapter, it probably just means I don't have any announcements. I really don't want to offend any of you, which is why I am telling you this. Because, sometimes, I can't write a chapter because I don't have an AN to write for it, which is kind of ridiculous if you think about it. So, yeah. TOBY IS NOT AND NEVER WILL BE A!**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

"Hey, Marion!" I call after shutting the door to the loft. Toby grins at from where he's playing with the stuffed animal he got for Taylor on the couch. "Hey, I thought you were at that job in bucks county." I say. He becomes sad again. "People still talk. My boss said he didn't want to 'give his business a bad name' and let me go." He mumbles. My jaw drops. "That is _not_ okay!" I exclaim angrily. Marion looks at Toby smugly. "I told you she'd agree with me. She's a keeper." She mutters. "Okay, I can get Jason on the case, and we can find you a job that'll make all those workers regret letting you go." I say.

Toby looks up. "Spence, I'm not letting you ask your brother to do that just for me." I say. I roll my eyes. "Well, lucky me, I can just use my lawyer expertise in this situation." I say. Marion looks up. "Your lawyer expertise?" She asks, unconvinced. Toby laughs. "Spencer knows the every Americal law off by heart, and can quote entire passages of speeches from most presidents. I three languages." Toby explains. Marion furrows her brow. "I didn't think you were the lawyer type." She says. I laugh. "Unfortunately, I was raised by Veronica and Peter Hastings. You don't really get to choose your profession when you come from the family I do." Marion looks sad, but soon returns to the most important topic.

"Okay, so, what are you thinking you want in a job, Tobes?" She asks. He sighs. "You two don't have to do this for me." He says. I roll my eyes. "Yes, we do. If you don't want it for yourself, here's another reason: we need to be able to provide for Taylor. So we both need jobs, ASAP." I say. Marion smiles, knowing we've won. Toby sighs. "Okay, how about a job that has hours so I can still be at home a lot of the time?" He asks. I sigh. Of course he'd ask for that. "I'll look into it." I say, kissing him on the lips.

Xxx

"Spence! Open up! We need a plan!" Hanna calls the next morning. Marion comes downstairs, but I gesture wildly for her to go back up, and she soon gets the message. "Um, Taylor's still sick! You shouldn't come in here!" I say, and Toby exchanges a worried look with me. I hear a snort from outside. "You texted me saying she was on the road to recovery yesterday. Why are you lying?" Hanna asks. I think fast. "You're right, I am lying! The loft is just really messy, and you know I hate it when people see that. I'm anal!" I say. Hanna sighs from the other door. "Whatever, just get your bag and get dressed! I need to talk to you!" Hanna shouts.

Xxx

"Okay, what's wrong?" I ask. Hanna sits on her bed, playing with her thumbs. "What isn't wrong? Alison is alive, which means as soon as she comes back, Ian has a lighter sentence, she has an evil twin running around, -A is watching our every move, we're plotting our zone defence in the dark, Spencer and I both have kids we need to protect, Ezra-" she stops herself, and I put my hand on her arm. "Ezra what, Aria?" I ask. She sighs. "He cheated on me with Jackie. He was drunk, but... I'm pregnant with his baby. I can't deal with it." She sighs. I clench my fists. "I will personally rip him limb from limb." I say. Hanna and Emily nod. "Guys, no! I still love him, I just told him I need a few weeks to process." She says. I pull her into a hug. "It might just be an honest mistake, but if he does it again, kick him where the sun don't shine and leave him." Hanna advises. We all burst out laughing.

"Come on, I want frozen yogurt!" Aria whines. I roll my eyes. Pregnancy cravings must be the worst. Melissa just wanted fries, and depending on her mood, Ice cream or fro-yo. "Aria, there's a store right there!" I point, and she runs in. "I need a large frozen yogurt, half mango, half Oreo, with cherries and fudge and vanilla sauce!" She shouts, and the girl behind the counter looks half creeped out, half disgusted. Aria pays, and runs to the nearby Wawa, buying a smal pack of pickles. By the time we've caught up to her, she's sitting by the fountain, dipping the pickles in her yogurt. "Aria, that's so gross! People are staring!" Emily hisses. "And, do you have any idea how hard it is to chase after you whilst wearing stilettos? And I wanted yogurt too." Hanna complains.

I roll my eye. "Guys, she's pregnant. Be nice." I say.

Xxx

"Toby, I'm home!" I call. He walks up to me, kissing my forehead. "I missed you." He says. I giggle. "I missed you too. Where's Taylor?" I ask. He leads him to the couch. "Mom wanted some bonding time. They're upstairs, so, we have a few minutes to ourselves..." He trails off. I giggle. "Oh? Hm, I like the sound of that." I say, as he kisses me. "Scrabble War?" He asks. I grin. "Scrabble war." I agree.

 **I know, it's short! It seemed like a good way to end it! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEyyyy. I'm not dead, lol. I just had to spend some time threatening the characters I hate with crowbars. It's something I'm very good at. Anyway, on to the story!**

 **-ViviAn**

Spencer's POV

"No!" I complain as he beats me at Scrabble again. Marion comes in with Taylor. "Can I join?" she asks. "I was never as good as Toby, but I was okay. Maybe I'll get lucky and win." She says hopefully. "Sure! But don't let Spencer stare a hole into your head. She does that." He says. "It's an intimidation tactic." I defend, and he laughs, kissing my cheek.

I put down the word, labyrinth, and Marion stares at me. I smile. "89 points for me." I say proudly, and Toby grins. He puts down the word, Ladybug, and gains 117 points. "How!" I exclaim. Marion looks at both of us, part amused, part confused, and just shrugs. "Well, I am a normal person, so I will be putting down the word rain." She says, earning a meagre 39 points.

Xxx

"Spence, what is going on with you?" Hanna asks. I gulp my coffee. "What?" I ask, confused. Hanna rolls her eyes. "You've been holed up in your and Toby's apartment for, like, a week." She explains. Aria smiles. "You're just acting weird, that's all." Hanna stares at me for a minute. "Are you pregnant?" she asks. Emily rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Hanna." I choke on my coffee. "Han, no! We already have one kid, seriously!" I say. Aria rests her hand on her stomach. "We get it, Spence. You have a boyfriend. We've all had them." She says. "yeah, even Emily." Hanna points out. Em elbows her in the ribs. "what?" she asks, rubbing her side protectively. "Shut _up_ Hanna." She complains again.

"You guys are terrible." I say, bouncing Taylor as she fusses. Aria shrugs, eating a huge bite of frozen yogurt and pickles. "Ew, please, stop it." Emily complains. I laugh. "Leave her alone. She's pregnant, she can do what she wants." I say, and Aria high fives me, her mouth full of yogurt.

"Spencer!" I hear a voice behind me, and roll my eyes. "Ugh, not again." Hanna mutters. "what do you want _, Veronica_?" I ask. She folds her arms. "I think you should get help. You were always jealous of Melissa, we didn't realise you wanted her daughter. If you just get help, we can look after Cynthia whilst you do so." She says, smiling fakely. "Is this what you think everything is about? Newsflash, Veronica, I love Taylor, she may not be my daughter biologically, but she is mine in every other way. And _you_ cannot change that. I do not need help." I say, and she frowns. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when Toby abandons you." She hisses, before walking away.

"I will strangle her." Hanna says slowly and menacingly. "Why are both of our parents crazy?" Aria asks. I laugh. "Well, your father and my father are, like, best friends now. Town sleep-arounds. They've gotta stick together." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Though, your father is, like, a _lot_ worse." She says. I nod. "Very true." I agree. Most people would get offended by these comments, but we're okay with it. We accepted Aria's parents would always be dysfunctional, and my family was just messed up in every way a long time ago. So we can laugh about it now.

Xxx

"I want to go outside." Marion states. Toby looks up, and I bounce Taylor on my hip. "Mom, you've been back for barely a week." Toby says, his eyes widening in panic. I rest my hand that isn't holding Taylor on his arm. "I want to see people, please, Tobes." She begs. "hear her out." I whisper. He holds my gaze for a second, and nods. "Fine. Tell your friends." I smile. "Thankyou, baby." I say, before calling the girls.

Xxx

"Wait, so, you're, like, older than my grandma?" hanna ask Marion. I faceplant. "Han, I would punch you right now, but it would probably make you more clueless, so I won't." I say playfully, and she laughs. "You know you love me." She jokes. "hanna! You're cheating on me?" caleb pretends to be hut. "Open your eyes, Caleb!" Emily shouts. We all burst out laughing.

Aria is still eating the food marion cooked, after 6 helpings. "Oh my God, this pie is amazing!" she exclaims. "yeah, but you want Ezra's pie more." Hanna says, and we all stare at her. Aria and Ezra made up a few days ago, and Ezra is now the color of a tomato. "You really are something, Hanna Marin." I say, and she grins. Toby goes to wake up Taylor, and hands her to hanna. "Little bean! I haven't seen you in so long!" she cooes.

"It's been an hour, Han. Babies need naps." I say in exasperation. She rolls her eyes. "Yes, Momma bear." She teases. I grin. "Did you seriously expect anything less?" she asks, and Em laughs. "Nope. But, you're, like, the perfect Mom to taylor." She says. I sigh. "Yeah, until she's 16 and shouting at us when she wants to go spend the night at a boy's place and we're saying no." I joke. Toby frowns, looking at Taylor. "You are not allowed to date until you're 90." He tells her, and she looks at him with wide, innocent brown eyes.

He glares. "Boys are nothing but trouble." He says firmly. Hanna laughs, and we all stare at her. She shrugs. "What? He literally just insulted himself." She defends, and I roll my eyes. "Sure. Now go throw out the trash, along with your attitude." I tell Toby, who grumbles, before taking out the trash, and soon coming back. I kiss him when he gets there, and he cradles my face with his hands. "Okay, ew. Ezria is better." Aria says. "Um, hell no, Spoby is OTP!" Hanna shouts. "Along with Haleb, obviously." She adds for Calebs benefit. "Wow, han. I'm hurt." He says, putting a hand over his heart, before grinning.

"Okay, _fine_." Aria concedes, and Ezra feeds her a piece of pie. "Hm. Cute and gross at the same time." I muse, and she rolls her eyes. "I'm pregnant. As in, carrying a tiny human in my stomach. I get special treatment." She says, fanning herself. "You're not even showing yet." I point out, and she glares. "I have morning sickness, and it's already harder to not waddle. Do not mention the fact that I'm gaining weight. So, count yourself lucky. You have a kid without having to go through a pregnancy." She points out. I point at her. "Very true. But Taylor was pretty good. Melissa only threw up a couple times. To be honest, she just wanted a lot of love." I say. Aria smiles. "Well, Ezra, take notes on all of that." She instructs, grinning. I roll my eyes.

"hey, let's go to King James! I heard there's this, _like_ , huge sale at Sephora, and I want to get there before Naomi and Riley crash it." She pouts. We laugh. "Sure, Hanna Banana, anything for you." Caleb says. I smile around at my friends, boyfriend, and daughter, all sitting around the loft, Marion leaning on the back of Emily's chair. I'm happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody! Here's the new chapter for you guys!

Spencer's POV

"And there she goes again." Emily mutters as Aria runs off to eat something else which would make the rest of us puke, whereas she'll puke if she doesn't eat it. She comes back with a pizza, dripped in maple syrup. She doesn't have back morning sickness, although she throws up a tiny bit, and she has trouble getting comfortable easily, the cravings are the worst part.

Taylor squirms as Aria accidentally gets the syrup on her arms when she picks her up. I take her from Aria, scowling. "Ar, wash your hands! They're covered!" I exclaim, and she smiles, before dancing off to the bathrooms. Hanna hands me some hand sanitizer, which I use to clean Taylor's arms. "Thanks, Han." I grin. She shrugs, before her eyes go wide as we approach the sale section. Aria comes up behind us, her arms clean again. Hanna runs in, and heads straight to the Jimmy choose display, holding up several and comparing them. "Okay, she's occupied. Em, watch her and Ar, I will be at the baby section." I smile, and she shrugs, walking away. I'm not worried about seeing my parents because they're out on a business trip, Jason called me saying they left a few days ago and are going to be gone for a month.

I hold up several toys to her faces, and she doesn't react. I sigh. "Okay, what do you need?" I ask, and she looks at me with big eyes, not making me a sound. I groan inwardly. It's going to be one of those days. I spend some more time looking at toys, but Taylor ignores every one. I give up, and go to find the girls, who each have a few bags. "Nothing?" Hanna asks. I shake my head. "She didn't even pay attention to them." I explain.

Xxx

Toby raises his eyebrows as I hand him Taylor, and shrugs. "Spence, maybe she's one of those kids who doesn't like soft toys. We can find something else." He smiles. I pout. "Well, she'll let us know eventually." He smile, and I roll my eyes. "I don't want her to think she isn't allowed to play like I did." I look down, and he wraps his arms around me. "She's going to have a childhood, I promise. We will make sure of it." He promises. I grin at him, and he looks behind me, and grins.

I turn around, and laugh when I see where he set Taylor on the floor, she managed to manoeuvre herself to the table where Toby was making a shelf, and is playing with a smooth piece of wood that fell to the floor. Toby smiles. "I have an idea, give me two hours, it's a surprise." He grins. I sigh, and Marion raises her eyebrow. "I get the feeling you don't like surprises that much." She says, laughing. I shrug. "It's a Hastings gene." I explain.

I follow her into the kitchen, and she hands me coffee. She tried to make it strong, I guess Toby explained how I like it. "Thanks." I say, smiling, as she hands me a cup. "I can feed her, if you want." She offers, and I nod, smiling. She takes at bottle from the fridge, and starts feeding Taylor. "So, what was your sister like?" She ask. I'm taken aback by the question. "Um, Melissa was... kind, in the end." I say, and Marion frowns. "Was she not always kind?" She asks, and I shrug. "We fought a lot. Ian wasn't the only creepy fiancé she had. Her previous one kissed me, and I didn't realise what was happening until he pulled away. She went and told our parents that I made the first move. I didn't, by the way. But the point is, they took her side. She kind of hated me for a while after that." I explain, and Marion frowns. "Didn't they want your side of the story?" She asks. I shrug again. "My family is all kinds of messed up. I mean, Ali and I share a brother, although I only found out 5 months ago." I explain. Her eyes widen. "Jason DiLaurentis?" She asks, and I nod.

Xxx

A couple of hours later, Toby calls up back in. Taylor is now in her playpen, and there is a small object in her hands. I look closer, and realise it's a small carved bunny, about the size of his hand. "Toby! It's beautiful!" I smile, and she grabs it and lifts it up in the air. "She wanted a toy. And I saw her playing with the piece of wood. It's sanded and coated with a glaze that means it's safe to play with, and won't give the inside of her mouth splinters if she chews it." He explains, and I reach up and kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Tobes." I whisper.


End file.
